


Tylko ślady po pokoleniach

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, headcanon od czapy, tworzę światy żeby je palić
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: Aen Elle systematycznie powiększają terytorium swego państwa. Jedno z ludzkich królestw szuka sposobu na pozbycie się intruzów. Poza tym jedni są zakochani, inni kopią dołki, a ktoś głaszcze czarnego kota.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst napisany na akcję "Raz, dwa, trzy" na forum Mirriel.

_Znowu zabrali go do tego pomieszczenia z dużym płaskim urządzeniem – ekran, mówią na to ekran – i fotelami, dość wygodnymi, jeśli pominąć fakt, że zostały skonstruowane z myślą o niższej rasie. Elf wie, czego się spodziewać po posiedzeniach w tym miejscu. To część rozbudowanego projektu badawczego, którego stał się częścią przez własną głupotę i nieostrożność. Jego nadzorcy, czy może raczej należałoby powiedzieć uczeni, pokazują mu ruchome obrazy i obserwują jego reakcje, jakby był małpą albo innym zwierzątkiem doświadczalnym. Fakt ciągłej obserwacji jest irytujący, ale elf pociesza się myślą, że mogło być dużo gorzej. Badacze mogliby zacząć go bić albo w inny sposób testować jego odporność fizyczną. Już i tak zdążył się przekonać na własnej skórze, że są bardzo dobrzy w zadawaniu bólu. Zrobili mu coś, gdy próbował uciec, dotknęli jakimś urządzeniem, i odczuł to tak, jakby jego ciało przeszyła błyskawica. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że można uzyskać taki efekt bez użycia magii. Wolałby nie powtarzać przykrego doświadczenia, dlatego jest posłuszny. Ma przy tym świadomość, że badacze obchodzą się z nim ostrożnie, ponieważ jest jedynym egzemplarzem swej rasy, jaki wpadł im w ręce, i nie mają odwagi podjąć działań, które mogłyby go nieodwracalnie uszkodzić. O tym, co może go spotkać, gdy skończą się im pomysły na bezkrwawe testy albo kiedy ich mocodawcy uznają, że ryzyko jego śmierci podczas doświadczeń jest do zaakceptowania, woli nawet nie myśleć._

_Elf siada wygodnie w fotelu. Tego dnia wyczuwa dziwne napięcie nadzorców, osobliwe poruszenie, jakby to, co zamierzali mu pokazać, było szczególnie istotne dla badań, a może i czegoś jeszcze. Na ekranie pojawiają się ruchome obrazy. Perspektywa jest taka, jakby obserwator siedział na grzbiecie szybującego smoka… nie, w tym świecie chyba nie ma takich stworzeń, za to istnieją latające pojazdy i urządzenia, które pozwalają utrwalać widoki. Elf nie wie, czy umożliwiają też tworzenie iluzji czegoś, co nigdy nie istniało, nie zna tego świata wystarczająco dobrze. Podejrzewa, że badacze mogli mu czasem pokazywać nieprawdę. Tym razem jest dziwnie pewny, że ruchome obrazy są zapisem rzeczywistych wydarzeń, choć nie potrafiłby wyjaśnić, skąd to przekonanie. Uważnie wpatruje się w ekran. W dole, w oddali, widać miasto, setki, tysiące piętrowych budynków, najwyraźniej typowych dla tego świata. Nad osiedle nadlatuje inny pojazd i wypada z niego ładunek, który leci w stronę domów. Przez jakiś czas nic się nie dzieje, po czym następuje monstrualna eksplozja, jasna jak tysiąc słońc. Miasto znika w chmurze, wyrasta nad nim gigantyczny grzyb. Krótka pauza. Na ekranie pojawia się kolejny obraz. To samo miejsce, resztki tego, co zostało z budynków, i cierpiące, konające istoty, które kiedyś je zamieszkiwały._

_Elf zastyga na fotelu. Przypomina sobie opowieści o najpotężniejszych i najbardziej okrutnych magach, jakie słyszał w swym niedługim życiu, ale żadna nie może się równać z tym, co przed chwilą zobaczył. Nie potrafi ukryć poruszenia i strachu. Jeden z nadzorców coś mówi, ale elf zdążył się nauczyć tylko podstawowych zwrotów z ich języka. Nie rozumie przemowy. Nie wie, czy badacze chcieli tylko przekonać się, czy obraz go przerazi, czy może było to ostrzeżenie, adresowane do całej jego rasy. Chce jak najprędzej wrócić do domu, do świata, który rozumie, ale nie potrafi tego zrobić. Nie zdołałby uciec, nawet gdyby nadzorcy przestali go pilnować. Do takich czarów trzeba wiele Mocy, a on nieroztropnie roztrwonił rezerwę, której w tym świecie nie da się uzupełnić. Nie jest zresztą zbyt utalentowanym czarodziejem, potrafi niewiele więcej niż typowy przedstawiciel swojej rasy, to geny, nie wyuczone umiejętności pozwalają mu przemieszczać się między światami. Zamyka oczy, przestaje reagować. Badacze, o dziwo, zostawiają go w spokoju._

     Auberon obudził się. Przeciwnie niż we śnie, zaczął wykonywać gwałtowne ruchy. Usiadł z impetem, przy okazji zdzierając okrycie z siebie i z partnerki. Łóżko zaskrzypiało.

     – Co się dzieje? – spytała półprzytomna Shiadhal.

     – Nic, skarbie – odparł elf, przykrywając kobietę kołdrą. – Przepraszam, że cię obudziłem. Jeszcze wcześnie, śpij.

     Shiadhal wymamrotała coś w odpowiedzi. Auberon nie wiedział, co, bo jednocześnie odwróciła się na brzuch i wtuliła twarz w poduszkę. Po chwili usłyszał równy, spokojny oddech. Uśmiechnął się, Dobrze, że przynajmniej Shiadhal mogła spokojnie spać zdrowym snem kobiety, która już wyrosła z dziecięcych koszmarów, a jeszcze nie doczekała się potomstwa, które budziłoby ją w środku nocy i zwierzało się z własnych lęków. Jemu było trudniej, zwłaszcza ostatnimi czasy. Shiadhal przywykła już, że nie budzą się razem, że rankiem często nie ma go przy niej. Oczywiście nie miało to jeszcze nic wspólnego ze starczą bezsennością, wszak według rachuby Aen Elle Auberon wciąż mógł o sobie mówić, że jest elfem w średnim wieku. Po prostu zbyt wiele spraw wymagało jego uwagi. Przebudziwszy się nad ranem zaczynał rozmyślać o aktualnych raportach, co zwykle tak go absorbowało, że zapominał o śnie. Świata, do którego wprowadził swój lud, jeszcze nawet w przybliżeniu nie można było nazwać elfim.

     Na pozór wszystko wyglądało wspaniale. Pazemykowie, pierwsi sojusznicy Aen Elle, którzy przyjęli ich na swej ziemi i pomogli im w najtrudniejszym okresie, niedawno potwierdzili deklarację przyjaźni. Ich pokonani wrogowie, Areszowie, zapędzeni do pracy przy budowie elfiego królestwa, nie zamierzali zrywać się do walki. Ślepo wierzyli słowom wieszczki, która wieki temu zapowiedziała im klęskę zadaną przez drzewnego króla – cudowna przepowiednia, tym bardziej, że autentyczna, nie sfabrykowana przez Aen Saevherne – i która prorokowała rodakom jeszcze większe klęski, jeżeli spróbują buntu. Najnowszy sojusz Aen Elle z Laiwami przyniósł zdobycze terytorialne w postaci połowy ziem Angrenu. Dilawerowie z południowego wschodu prowadzili ożywiony handel z Tir ná Lia. Postronny obserwator mógłby uznać, że Auberon już zapewnił swemu ludowi bezpieczeństwo i pomyślność. Król wiedział lepiej.

     W rzeczywistości Aen Elle wciąż musieli się mieć na baczności. Pazemykowie, którzy spodziewali się, że elfy w najlepszym razie stworzą zależne od nich państewko buforowe, zaczęli się obawiać wzrostu potęgi nowego sąsiada. Ich kagan, Yawuz, pozostawał lojalny wobec sojusznika i wierny złożonej przysiędze, ale jego prawdopodobny następca dogadywał się już po cichu z Dilawerami, którym z kolei nie podobało się, że bilans handlowy wypada coraz bardziej na niekorzyść ludzi. Podbici Angreńczycy nie mieli w sobie nic z fatalizmu Areszów, za to wysoko cenili niezależność, bunt w tej prowincji musiał wybuchnąć prędzej czy później. I była jeszcze Favarona.

     Właśnie Favarona najbardziej niepokoiła króla Aen Elle. Problemy z pozostałymi państwami były na elfią, ba, nawet na ludzką miarę. Przy odrobinie sprytu można było, w zależności od sytuacji i potrzeb, rozbić zawiązujące się sojusze, poszczuć niedawnych przyjaciół przeciwko sobie albo wykorzystać ludzkie działania jako pretekst do interwencji i narzucenia własnego porządku. Favarona różniła się od sąsiednich państw nie tylko wyglądem mieszkańców. Favarończycy jako jedyni od początku okazywali elfom jawną wrogość, a ich podania i legendy sugerowały pewną bardzo groźną możliwość. Gdy Auberon podejmował decyzję o podboju tego świata, kierował się ekspertyzą Aen Saevherne, którzy twierdzili, że nie ma niebezpieczeństwa, a stare podania są, cóż, starymi podaniami, pełnymi niedorzecznych wymysłów, jak zwykle ludzka mitologia. Najnowsze odkrycia, dokonane na podbitych terenach, potwierdziły favarońską wersję historii tego świata, co zmusiło Aen Elle do całkowitej zmiany podejścia. Kazało im traktować poważnie wierzenia Favarończyków, uważnie obserwować ich poczynania, a przede wszystkim mieć się na baczności, ponieważ skutki zaniedbania mogły być opłakane. Auberon wiedział, jakie. Pokazali mu to nadzorcy w tamtym laboratorium, gdy wskutek idiotycznego młodzieńczego zakładu, bez przygotowania i zgody starszyzny, wymknął się do świata bez Mocy i spędził pół roku w niewoli ludzi, zanim Ardghal aep Cynwrig, dziś najlepszy specjalista Ludu Olch od teleportacji międzyświatowej, a wówczas dobrze się zapowiadający młody badacz, zdołał go znaleźć i uwolnić z pomocą przyjaciela, specjalisty od obcych artefaktów. Auberon zobaczył, czego można dokonać za pomocą technologii, i nie był w stanie zapomnieć tego widoku.

     Król zasępił się. Gdyby Favarończykom udało się dokonać tego, o czym najbardziej marzyli, cały lud Aen Elle mógłby się znaleźć w położeniu Auberona, tylko stokroć gorszym, i nie byłoby już nikogo, kto mógłby go uwolnić. Aen Saevherne zapewniali, że już rozwiązali główny problem i że wciąż obserwują sytuację na wszelki wypadek. Oczywiście. Król również bacznie przyglądał się ich poczynaniom. Na wszelki wypadek.

     Auberon był już zupełnie przytomny i pewny, że nie zaśnie. Równie dobrze mógł już wstać i zażądać raportów od osób odpowiedzialnych za obserwację Favarony. Ostrożnie wyszedł z łóżka, by nie obudzić Shiadhal. Zadrżał, tym razem z bardzo prozaicznego powodu. W komnacie królowej było dość chłodno, co zasadniczo pomagało w zasypianiu i przynosiło korzyści zdrowotne, ale nie uprzyjemniało wstawania. Wrażenie zimna pogłębiała naga ściana. Shiadhal uznała gobelin, który miał ją zdobić, za nie dość dobry, i kazała go zdjąć, a nowy, który zamówiła na jego miejsce, ciągle nie został ukończony. Nie chciała się zgodzić na tymczasowe powieszenie innej tkaniny, argumentując, że będzie się bardziej cieszyć ostatecznym wystrojem komnaty, jeśli zrezygnuje z prowizorycznych rozwiązań. Sam Auberon ująłby to inaczej, ale w zasadzie się zgadzał. Zawsze należało dążyć do doskonałości.

     Był już ubrany. Zanim wyszedł z komnaty pocałował jeszcze śpiącą Shiadhal. Nie zdążył nawet przejść do własnych apartamentów, gdy zameldowano mu, że czeka na niego Serena i pragnie jak najszybciej przekazać mu ważne nowiny.

     Przyjrzał jej się uważnie. Miała na sobie osobliwą mieszankę ubrań – na typowo elfie damskie spodnie i tunikę narzuciła kolorową chustę, charakterystyczną dla ludzkich kobiet z Dilaweru, a noszoną też przez elegantki w sąsiednich krajach. Tak odziana wyglądała na niegroźną podróżniczkę zainteresowaną miejscową modą, co pomagało jej poruszać się wśród tubylców. Tego ranka zachowywała się nienaturalnie spokojnie, co oznaczało, że musi być czymś bardzo przejęta. Auberon przypomniał sobie, że ostatnio przebywała w laiwskiej Libnie. Coś zagrażało nowemu sojuszowi, a może…

     – Czyżbyś przynosiła wieści z Favarony?

     Potakująco skinęła głową. Nie okazała zdziwienia. Ostatecznie oboje byli Aen Elle, więc to, że Auberon miał przeczucie, nie było dla niej niczym niezwykłym.

     – Wolisz, bym najpierw przekazała złe, czy dobre wiadomości?

     – Złe – odparł stanowczo i bez obaw. Coś mu mówiło, że cokolwiek teraz usłyszy, groźne nowiny okażą się mniej istotne od dobrych. Usiadł na fotelu i wskazał miejsce Serenie.

     – Burze – zaczęła kobieta – wbrew pozorom nie są wystarczająco skutecznym sposobem kończenia niepożądanych wypraw badawczych…

 

*

 

 

     Pierwszy statek, który Saavedra zauważył tego dnia, miał charakterystyczny kształt i wysokie burty, a w świetle słońca wydawał się wręcz oślepiająco biały. Serce kapitana zamarło na moment, a ci z jego ludzi, którzy akurat znajdowali się na pokładzie, zaczęli szemrać. Żeglowali już od tylu miesięcy, od tak dawna nie widzieli żadnego statku poza własnym, a kiedy wreszcie znaleźli się na obszarze, gdzie powinni trafić na inne jednostki, pierwszą, jaką zobaczyli, musiał być akurat galeon Białej Floty. Statek przeklętych regedeh, obmierzłych istot z innego świata, blady jak widmo, biały jak nagi szkielet. Saavedra w pierwszej chwili uznał to za zły znak, ale po chwili się rozpogodził. Dokonał przecież wielkiego czynu. Mimo że podczas Warder i ciemnych wieków, które po niej nastąpiły, przepadła większość starożytnej wiedzy, jaką Favarończycy otrzymali od bogów, znalazł właściwą drogę. Jako pierwszy człowiek od Warder, czyli od ponad tysiąca lat, podczas których ludzie żeglowali tylko wokół kontynentu, zdołał przepłynąć ocean i dotarł na legendarną Estelę, Zachodni Ląd, wraz z załogą przemierzył tamtejszą puszczę pełne gryzących bestii, a gdy najmłodszy z marynarzy, Sternen, znalazł wejście do Raan Elureh, wszyscy przekonali się na własne oczy, że stare księgi nie kłamały. Znaleźli to, co pozostawili po sobie bogowie, w tym skarb cenniejszy niż korony wszystkich królów ziemi, groźniejszy niż miecze całej armii, i zabrali go na statek. Dowiedzieli się też czegoś, o czym nawet kapłani nie mieli pojęcia. Przetrwali rejs powrotny, mimo że coraz bardziej tracili siły, trapiły ich choroby, a na domiar złego musieli się zmagać ze sztormem, który omal nie zatopił statku wraz z całym ładunkiem. Czymże był galeon inwaderów w porównaniu z tyloma dowodami łaski i opieki bogów?

     W polu widzenia Saavedry pojawił się młody Sternen, wymizerowany, ledwie powłóczący nogami, co sprawiło, że kapitan przestał myśleć o triumfie. Jeszcze nie mógł się cieszyć. Bogowie najwyraźniej uznali, że skoro załoga ma za sobą najtrudniejszą część rejsu, poradzi sobie sama, co nie było prawdą. Sztorm nie zatopił statku, ale uszkodził go i zepchnął daleko od Favarony i szlaków handlowych, gdzie załoga mogłaby liczyć na jakąś pomoc ze strony innych jednostek. Część marynarzy nie przeżyła, a ci, którzy ocaleli, w tym sam kapitan, na ogół byli w nie lepszym stanie niż Sternen. Na statku brakowało słodkiej wody. Jakby tego było mało, wiatr im nie sprzyjał. Wszystko to sprawiło, że zamiast płynąć prosto do Favarony, Saavedra z bólem serca musiał wziąć kurs na Libnę w Laiwie. Załoga „Uśmiechu Bogów” wciąż znajdowała się daleko od domu, niepewna, jak zostanie przyjęta w laiwskim porcie. Nikt nie wiedział, bo i nie mógł wiedzieć, co zaszło na kontynencie pod nieobecność żeglarzy. Nikt też nie był w stanie przewidzieć, czy laiwscy medycy zdołają im pomóc. Sam kapitan miał dość mgliste pojęcie o tym, co dolegało jego ludziom. Jak wiele innych rzeczy, wiedza o chorobach trapiących marynarzy podczas długich rejsów przepadła po Warder, gdy kontynent zalały barbarzyńskie plemiona i zniszczyły dawne ośrodki nauki. Saavedra nie sądził, by Laiwowie dysponowali lepszymi informacjami niż Favarończycy, liczył raczej na to, że wypoczynek na lądzie, pożywna dieta i zioła na wzmocnienie, podawane rutynowo w laiwskich szpitalach, wystarczą, by przywrócić siły jego załodze. Kapitan pomyślał z goryczą, że jedynym ludem na kontynencie, który może się w wystarczającym stopniu znać na żeglarskich przypadłościach, są przybysze z Białych Okrętów, tylko że akurat ich żaden prawy Favarończyk nie poprosiłby o radę. To było zakazane.

     – Regedeh – mruknął kapitan i splunął resztkami śliny w stronę galeonu.

     Regedeh. Słowo, którego nie dało się przetłumaczyć z favarońskiego na żaden inny język, a oznaczało wszelkie istoty, które nie powinny chodzić po tym świecie, często tak obce, że nie sposób było się z nimi porozumieć, a zawsze związane z magią, panujące nad naturą nie z pomocą środków, które wybrali sami bogowie, czyli rozumu i pracy, a dzięki gwałtowi, zadawanemu istocie wszechrzeczy. Demony, jednorożce, szyrty, a ostatnio oni, którzy sami siebie nazywali Aen Elle, najbardziej podstępni i oszukańczy, najgroźniejsi ze wszystkich, bo najbardziej ludzcy. Przybyli tu z pomocą jednorożców na zaproszenie Pazemyków, którzy mieli nadzieję, że nowi sojusznicy pomogą im rozgromić odwiecznych wrogów, Areszów, i z łatwością wmieszali się w tłum przybłędów, którzy zawładnęli kontynentem po Warder. Ba, pasowali do tego świata bardziej niż drobni Favarończycy o długich kończynach i żółtych oczach. Aen Elle byli wysocy jak Angreńczycy, przeważnie mieli niebieskie bądź szare oczy jak Laiwowie, podkreślali je ciemną kredką, jak mieszkańcy Dilaweru, i doskonale strzelali z łuku jak Areszowie, których miejsce zajęli. Jedynym szczegółem ich wyglądu, który naprawdę różnił ich od sąsiadów i rzucał się w oczy, był kształt uszu, wydawało się jednak, że spiczaste małżowiny nie robią na nikim wrażenia i nikomu nie przeszkadzają. Okoliczne ludy politykowały i handlowały z Aen Elle, jakby nigdy nic. Tylko Favarończycy bili w żałobne dzwony, gdy dotarła do nich wieść o klęsce Areszów pod Kirazem, tylko oni nie przyjmowali u siebie elfów i przewidywali, że władający magią przybysze sprowadzą na nich nieszczęście. Lud, który potrafi wywołać na własny użytek małą Warder, otworzyć przejście do innej rzeczywistości, może doprowadzić ten świat jedynie do zagłady. Podobno kiedy okręty inwaderów pojawiły się na morzu, były pokryte lodem, a ich żagle wydymały się od wiatru zimnego jak sama śmierć. Dlaczego to nikogo nie przerażało?

     Magia, dumał dalej kapitan. Laiwowie i inne przybłędy czasu Warder interesowały się czarami, jakby to, że magiczna katastrofa wyrwała ich z rodzimych światów, niczego ich nie nauczyło, przed niczym nie przestrzegło. Pazemykowie wycinali na ciele znaki i tatuowali wzory, które miały im zapewnić powodzenie i chronić ich przed złem. Dilawerowie powtarzali legendy o demonach – dżinach, tak je nazywali – które, odpowiednio potraktowane, spełniały życzenia ludzi. Areszowie twierdzili, że wszystko jest z góry postanowione, i wróżyli z dymu i kozich bobków, wierząc jednocześnie, że jeśli spróbują cokolwiek zmienić w wyrokach przeznaczenia, zostaną przeklęci po wiek wieków. Laiwskie kobiety bawiły się w czary miłosne, odprawiały też rytuały wody i krwi, by przewidzieć przyszłość. Angreńczycy rzucali uroki i obwieszali się amuletami. Większość podobnych praktyk była kuglarstwem i działała tylko pod warunkiem, że się w nie święcie wierzyło, ale kapitan podczas kilku rejsów miał też do czynienia z prawdziwą magią i to, co zobaczył, wystarczyło, by znienawidził ją na resztę życia i zaczął służyć kapłanom. Teraz miał w ręku narzędzie, które pozwoli Favarończykom raz na zawsze skończyć z czarami. Może nawet odzyskać to, co utracili przez Warder.

     Na widnokręgu zamajaczyła Libna, co wyrwało kapitana z zadumy. Musiał się teraz skupić i bardzo uważać, by się nie zdradzić. Zdążył już starannie ukryć znalezisko i pouczył ludzi, co mają mówić. Ostrożności nigdy za wiele. Oficjalnie przydarzyło się im nieszczęście podczas rejsu na Wyspy Mielikki, jedyny powszechnie znany archipelag na zachód od kontynentu, gdzie rosło kilka gatunków cennych roślin, i sztorm zniósł ich o wiele za daleko na północ, aż do krainy lodu, skąd wrócili z najwyższym trudem. Tłumaczenie było naciągane, ale wyjaśniało stan okrętu i załogi, choć jednocześnie psuło reputację Saavedry jako żeglarza. Trudno, powiedział sobie kapitan, zaciskając bezzębne, krwawiące dziąsła. Jeśli mamy dotrzeć żywi do Favarony, nie mam wyboru. Pozostaje tylko mieć nadzieję, że postępuję słusznie.

     Bez przeszkód wpłynęli do portu. Saavedra zauważył, że cumuje w nim znacznie mniej statków, niż jeszcze kilkanaście lat wcześniej, w czasach jego młodości. Libna, jedyne w tej okolicy miejsce, gdzie ukształtowanie terenu umożliwiało zbudowanie przystani, tętniła życiem, jak zresztą wszystkie miasta portowe na kontynencie, nawet te mniej znaczące. Podówczas kupcy woleli omijać interior z powodu Areszów, którzy woleli raczej grabić, niż handlować, dlatego duża część handlu międzynarodowego odbywała się drogą morską. Teraz ich terytorium zajęli inwaderzy i kupcom najwyraźniej opłacała się zmiana trasy. Ciekawe, co jeszcze zmieniło się w porcie poza liczbą kog.

     – Kapitanie, Abel Hais tu idzie – powiedział z wysiłkiem Sternen, który wychylił się przez burtę i patrzył w stronę budynków administracyjnych. – Jestem pewien, że to on, wszędzie bym go poznał. W dodatku jest z nim wielu ludzi.

     Saavedra zaklął. Liczył się z możliwością kontroli, ale miał nadzieję, że trafi na innego urzędnika, nie na Abla Haisa, znanego z tępoty, uporu i szukania dziury w całym. Niestety, jego obecność w porcie najwyraźniej należała do elementów stałych. Kapitan musiał wpuścić tego człowieka na pokład, choć bardzo mu się to nie podobało. W myślach poprosił bogów o opiekę. Skoro pozwolili im dopłynąć tak daleko, nie mogli ich przecież teraz opuścić.

     Hais w towarzystwie kilku swych ludzi wszedł po trapie na pokład, rzucił okiem na kapitana, po czym zasłonił twarz chustką do nosa. Saavedra niespecjalnie się temu dziwił, wiedział, jak się prezentuje, mimo to słowa, które padły chwilę później, stanowiły dla niego zaskoczenie.

     – Wyglądacie na roznosicieli zarazy – odezwał się urzędnik. – Do moich obowiązków należy, między innymi, dbanie o bezpieczeństwo miasta. Nie pozwolę wam zejść na ląd.

     Kapitan osłupiał. W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że szwankuje jego znajomość wspólnej mowy. Ostatecznie przez długie miesiące słyszał wyłącznie favaroński. Mógł coś źle zrozumieć.

     – Co powiedziałeś, Hais?

     – Ferworan Abel Hais – poprawił z naciskiem mężczyzna. – To, co słyszałeś. Nie zejdziecie na ląd.

     – Jakim prawem?

     – Królewskim. Nie słyszałeś o Tirhace?

     Teraz Saavedra sobie przypomniał. Rzeczywiście czasem się zdarzało, że Laiwowie zmuszali załogi podejrzane o roznoszenie zarazy do powrotu na morze, ale nigdy nie przypuszczał, że sam może się znaleźć w podobnej sytuacji. Jego ludzie nie wyglądali na chorych na szarzycę, ogniowe krosty ani czarny kaszel. Uzyskanie tytułu ferworana, czyli gorliwego sługi, musiało uderzyć Haisowi do głowy.

     – To żadna zaraza – zaprotestował kapitan. – Sztorm zniósł nas za daleko i wszystko dlatego. To skutki długiego rejsu i marnego żarcia.

     – Nigdy takich nie widziałem. To musi być jakaś zaraza – twardo powiedział Hais. – Nie zejdziecie na ląd. Nie z morowym powietrzem uchodzącym z gęby.

     – Złożę skargę – zaryzykował Saavedra.

     Hais nie odpowiedział i tym razem wyglądało na to, że się stropił. Jeden z jego ludzi powiedział coś wprost do ucha szefa. Urzędnik z aprobatą i, jak się wydało Saavedrze, ze złośliwym błyskiem w oku, pokiwał głową. Pachołek pobiegł w stronę budynków administracji.

     – Co to ma być? – zdenerwował się kapitan.

     Już po chwili dowiedział się, co się działo. Pachołek przyprowadził na pokład kobietę. Saavedra w pierwszej chwili wziął ją za Dilawerkę, a to z powodu kolorowej chusty, którą narzuciła na ramiona i głowę. Dopiero po chwili zauważył, że miała na sobie męski strój, jakiego nie włożyłaby żadna mieszkanka Dilaweru ani Laiwy. Podobnie ubierały się Pazemyczki, ale tylko panny, a czasami… Kobieta podeszła jeszcze bliżej. Zrzuciła chustę z głowy, odsłaniając uszy, i Saavedra miał już pewność. To była inwaderka, regedeh, zapewne czarownica, a na pewno istota, która nie powinna chodzić po tym świecie, a jednak to robiła i najwyraźniej pracowała dla administracji portu. Doprawdy, Aen Elle rozłazili się po tym świecie jak szczury. Kapitan jeszcze przed chwilą pragnął zejść na ląd, podreperować zdrowie i uzupełnić zapasy, teraz jednak miał wrażenie, że to najgorszy pomysł z możliwych.

     – Co się dzieje, ferworanie? – ostro spytała kobieta. Chyba jednak nie była w dobrej komitywie z urzędnikiem.

     – Ci Favarończycy wyglądają podejrzanie. Twierdzą, że to nie zaraza, ale ja sądzę, że tak – oznajmił Abel Hais. – Na co pani zdaniem chorują, pani Sereno? Jestem ciekaw pani opinii.

     – My nie jesteśmy jej ciekawi! – wyrwało się któremuś z marynarzy. – Co ona tu w ogóle robi?

     – Nie wasza sprawa, z kim współpracuję! – burknął Hais.

     Niezadowolenie załogi i rodząca się awantura nie zrobiły wrażenia na kobiecie. Stała spokojnie, wodząc spojrzeniem od jednego marynarza do drugiego, i bawiła się broszą z niebieskim kamieniem, którą miała przypiętą do chusty.

     – Chcecie zejść na ląd, czy nie? – zdenerwował się Hais.

     Sternen, który trzymał się na uboczu grupy, pobladł nagle i osunął się na pokład. Serena w jednej chwili uklękła tuż przy nim. Gyldemeer, najlepszy przyjaciel Sternena, spróbował ją odciągnąć. Saavedra skoczył ku nim.

     – Żadnej magii! Żadnych rękoczynów! – zawołał.

     Kobieta, wciąż niewzruszona, spojrzała kapitanowi prosto w oczy.

     – A możecie mi przynajmniej powiedzieć, co wam dolega, czy to też jest zakazane?

     Saavedra przez chwilę się wahał, potem zaczął wyliczać objawy. Część z nich i tak musiała już zauważyć. Krwawienie z dziąseł, wypadanie zębów, ból mięśni i stawów, samoistne krwawienia, niegojące się rany.

     – I wszyscy cierpią na to samo?

     Kapitan kiwnął głową.

     – Mówiłem, że to zaraza – triumfalnie powiedział Hais.

     – To zaawansowany scuaerf – chłodno oznajmiła Serena. – Po waszemu chira.

     – Pierwsze słyszę o czymś takim – zdziwił się ferworan.

     – Bo w tym świecie to bardzo rzadka przypadłość i u was, w Laiwie, rzeczywiście prawie się jej nie spotyka. Słyszałam, że mieszkańcy północnego Angrenu chorują na to w szczególnie chude lata, kiedy nawet kapusta się nie udaje. Jego ludzie muszą spędzić jakiś czas w szpitalu – dodała, wskazując kapitana – ale to nie jest zaraźliwe. Mogą, a nawet powinni zejść na ląd.

     Hais był wyraźnie niezadowolony. Saavedra również. Nie podobała mu się obecność tej kobiety tak blisko jego skarbu. Mimowolnie sięgnął do kluczy od skrytki, które nosił na szyi. Jeżeli Serena wiedziała… Ale skąd mogłaby wiedzieć? Favarończycy zorganizowali tę wyprawę w ścisłej tajemnicy. Nikt nie mógł o niej słyszeć, a już zwłaszcza Aen Elle. Żaden regedeh nie miał wstępu do Hennebontu o Błękitnych Bramach.

     Sternen oprzytomniał, otworzył oczy. Kobieta chciała pomóc mu wstać, ale odtrącił jej rękę i zaczął się gramolić z pokładu z pomocą Gyldemeera. Kapitan z troską spojrzał na obydwu, zwłaszcza na Sternena. Chłopak wyraźnie był wyczerpany. Jeśli natychmiast nie trafi do szpitala, już długo nie pożyje.

     – Do stu tysięcy beczek zjełczałego tranu, zdecyduj się, Saavedra – zdenerwował się Hais. – Jeszcze przed chwilą pilno ci było do miasta, a teraz zaniemówiłeś? Twoi ludzie w ogóle cię nie obchodzą?

     Kapitan przestał się wahać. Oczywiście, że jego ludzie go obchodzili, a już szczególnie Sternen. Poza tym dotarło do niego, że zachowuje się dziwacznie, nawet jak na Favarończyka nienawidzącego magii. Jeszcze trochę i wszyscy uznają to za podejrzane, a nie mógł do tego dopuścić.

     – Oczywiście, że chcę wejść do miasta. Moi ludzie potrzebują pomocy medycznej. Tylko żadnej magii – zastrzegł. – Nie przyjmiemy jej. Daj słowo, że nie będziesz czarować – zażądał od Sereny, bo co prawda nie był pewien, czy można zaufać przysiędze regedeh, ale lepsze takie zabezpieczenie niż żadne.

     – Jak wolicie – kobieta wzruszyła ramionami. – Daję słowo, że nie będę was leczyć magią. Mogę nawet przysiąc, że w szpitalu miejskim wcale się do was nie zbliżę. Zajmie się wami elstaran Meralda Cens.

     – W takim razie dopełnijmy formalności – Hais schował wreszcie chustkę do kieszeni i wydał zgodę na zejście załogi na ląd.

Nareszcie się ruszyli. Na pokładzie mieli pozostać tylko trzej najsilniejsi marynarze, strażnicy skarbu, i czarny kot okrętowy, który jakimś cudem przetrwał rejs w obie strony i w tej chwili był najzdrowszą istotą na statku. Saavedra minął Serenę, która machinalnie gładziła niebieską broszkę. Dopiero teraz zauważył haft na rękawie kobiety. Przedstawiał on węża, zatapiającego zęby we własnym ogonie. Kapitan znów poczuł ukłucie w sercu. Nie wiedział, bo i skąd, co wąż symbolizuje dla inwaderów, ale utkwiła mu w głowie pewna ilustracja ze starożytnego traktatu, który studiował przed wyprawą. Na miniaturze ze splątanego kłębu węży wysuwały się głowy pojedynczych osobników, zbrojne w zęby jadowe, gotowe kąsać kontynent. Był to obraz ciemnych wieków, które nastały po Warder. Saavedra dla równowagi spojrzał na spłowiały znak, który widniejący na głównym żaglu jego karaki – okrąg przecięty błyskawicą. Kapitan miał nadzieję, że Serena nie ma pojęcia, co oznacza ten symbol.

 

*

 

 

     – Czy jesteś absolutnie pewna, że natrafiłaś na właściwy statek? – spytał Auberon, gdy Serena skończyła opowiadać.

     Odpowiedziała mu spojrzeniem pełnym urazy. Oczywiście słusznej.

     – W takim razie gratuluję – powiedział król. – Dobrze, że przeznaczenie postawiło cię na ich drodze.

     Zastanawiał się, czy naprawdę musiała rozegrać to w ten sposób. Gdyby ferworan Abel Hais nie pozwolił Favarończykom zejść na ląd, musieliby wrócić na morze, gdzie Aen Elle mieliby szansę zakończyć sprawę po swojemu. Żeglarzom mogło się przytrafić mnóstwo złych rzeczy… Auberon domyślał się jednak, że Serena uważała takie rozwiązanie za nie dość pewne i że miała własny plan. Domyślał się nawet, jaki. Ostatecznie rozważali mnóstwo scenariuszy jeszcze w poprzednim świecie.

     – Oczywiście, że to dobrze – zgodziła się Serena. – Mogłam naprawić błąd Creidne. Działania, które podjęła, okazały się wybitnie nieskuteczne.

     Czyli jej plan zakładał też małą rozgrywkę o czysto prywatnym charakterze. Trudno było zaprzeczyć, że Creidne się nie powiodło, niemniej jednak Auberon poczuł się w obowiązku bronić specjalistki od zaklinania pogody.

     – Creidne dysponowała ograniczonymi informacjami z drugiej ręki, w dodatku spóźnionymi. Dobrze wiesz, że szukanie statku na morzu w sytuacji, gdy czarodziej nigdy go nie widział, nie zna dokładnej trasy, nie posiada próbek materiału genetycznego żadnego z członków załogi ani nie łączą go z nią więzy uczuciowe, a żaden z żeglarzy nie jest stosuje magii, której echo dałoby się namierzyć, przypomina szukanie igły w stogu siana. Gdybyśmy spróbowali wysłać nasze okręty, by zapolowały na „Uśmiech Bogów”, najprawdopodobniej by się z nimi rozminęły. Sztorm dawał większe szanse. Creidne zrobiła wszystko, co mogła.

     Spojrzenie Sereny wyraźnie mówiło „ale nie dosyć”. Rozstrzygnięcie tej kwestii należało jednak do kompetencji Rady i król uznał, że nie ma sensu spierać się dłużej. Był ciekaw dalszej relacji.

     – Jakie działania podjęłaś?

     – Najpierw zadbałam o to, by nikt nie mógł niepostrzeżenie niczego wynieść ze statku. Szczerze mówiąc, nie wiem, kto miałby to zrobić i dlaczego Saavedra miałby się na to zdecydować, ale ostrożności nigdy za wiele. Na szczęście mamy w Libnie zaufane osoby i nie musiałam się uciekać do pomocy ludzi Verna. I tak mamy u niego dług, a możliwe, że zaciągniemy jeszcze większy.

     Pozwoliła sobie na skrzywienie warg. Auberon doskonale ją rozumiał. Ferworan Rochelian Vern, szef laiwskiego wywiadu, był bardzo kompetentną osobą, nie tylko jak na człowieka. Zdołał znaleźć informatorów, i to wartościowych, w Favaronie, dokąd elfom nie udało się przeniknąć. To dzięki nim Aen Elle w ogóle dowiedzieli się o wyprawie Saavedry. Musieli być mu wdzięczni i nie podobało im się to w najmniejszym stopniu. Poza tym Rochelian Vern wiedział dużo i niektórzy, na przykład Caomhan Macha, uważali, że już zdobył zbyt wiele informacji. Gdyby zdecydował się na zerwanie współpracy, mógłby poważnie zaszkodzić sprawie elfów. Na razie wierzył, że pomagając Aen Elle, działa dla dobra jedynego kraju, który go obchodził, swojej ojczystej Laiwy. Na razie.

     – Co zrobiłaś później?

     – Jak przystało na badaczkę, badałam. Nie sama. Zadanie wymagało obecności dwojga czarodziejów. Ponieważ tak się niefortunnie złożyło, że dzień wcześniej musiałam wysłać moją stałą asystentkę do Dilaweru, zabrałam kogoś innego. Krew z krwi, choć rozcieńczoną.

     Uśmiechnęła się szczerze i promiennie, jej akwamarynowe oczy zabłysły. Auberon odgadł, o kim mówiła. No proszę, pomyślał z rozbawieniem. Pamiętał, że Serena za młodu często powtarzała, że dzieci należą do całego ludu, nie tylko do rodziców, i im prędzej do tego przywykną i nauczą się żyć we wspólnocie, tym lepiej. Potwierdziła słowa czynem, wypychając rodzone córki z domu najwcześniej, jak się dało. Odkryła w sobie uczucia rodzinne dopiero dwa pokolenia później, za to jej przywiązanie było, jak widać, trwałe.

     – Crevan też pracuje teraz w Libnie, to jego zabrałaś ze sobą – Auberon stwierdził fakt. - Jak się ma mój… - zawahał się na moment. – Jak się miewa przyszły partner mojej córki, którą mam dopiero spłodzić?

     Serena nie zdziwiła się, że Auberon wie. Ostatecznie od lat był blisko projektu Hen Ichaer, a od niedawna był weń bezpośrednio zaangażowany. Musiała się spodziewać, że spróbuje ustalić, jaki co zaplanowano dla jego potomstwa. Coś w zachowaniu Crevana musiało ją jednak martwić, bo sprawiała wrażenie zakłopotanej.

     – Ma się doskonale, jeśli pominąć młodzieńcze rozterki. Przybył wraz ze mną, więc jeśli zechcesz, możesz się o tym przekonać osobiście – powiedziała ze swobodą, która wydała się królowi nieco sztuczna. – Robi to, co do niego należy.

 

*

 

 

     Serena wiedziała, gdzie szukać prawnuka. Miała swoje źródła. Mogłaby kazać mu do siebie przyjść, ale skoro już i tak miała spędzić ten dzień na wędrówkach po mieście, postanowiła się do niego wybrać. Przeszła całą ulicę Solną, skręciła w boczną wąską uliczkę zwaną przez miejscowych ludzi Fretką i po niedługim marszu dotarła na skraj skupiska drzew i rachitycznych krzaków, szumnie określanego mianem parku miejskiego. Pobliskie budynki były w większości zajęte przez jej pobratymców, którzy z tych czy innych powodów przebywali w Libnie. Nawet gdyby nie zastała Crevana w mieszkaniu, w okolicy na pewno był ktoś, kto potrafił jej wskazać drogę.

     Szczęście jej sprzyjało. Jeszcze zanim weszła między drzewa, z daleka zauważyła dwóch młodych mężczyzn, którzy wyraźnie walczyli już od jakiegoś czasu. Jeden miał jasne włosy, drugi ciemne. Obaj byli uzbrojeni w miecze o wąskiej klindze. Tylko jeden z nich posługiwał się nim biegle, drugi, cóż, wzbudzał w elfce chęć interwencji. Niezdarnie parował kolejne ciosy i było widać, że udaje mu się tylko dlatego, że przeciwnik mu na to pozwala. Wreszcie zabawa mu się znudziła i jeden z mieczy upadł na ziemię.

     – Zginąłeś – powiedział czarnowłosy, przystawiwszy sztych do gardła przeciwnika.

     Serena rozpoznała walczących. Zdziwiła się, bo nie spodziewała się zastać czarnowłosego w Libnie. Powstrzymała się od interwencji. Obaj chłopcy dorastali na jej oczach, wiedziała, że rozumieją się i lubią bardziej, niż na to wygląda, i że nie wyrządzą sobie prawdziwej krzywdy. Zresztą jasnowłosy nie był bezbronny. Między palcami jego lewej ręki zaświeciła kula ognia. Gdyby naprawdę był zagrożony, użyłby jej.

     – To jeszcze nie koniec – odezwał się.

     Zanosiło się na kolejną rundę. Elfka uznała, że nie ma ochoty jej oglądać i pora się ujawnić. Podeszła do uzbrojonych młodzików.

     – Chwilowo jednak koniec – powiedziała.

     Eredin obejrzał się. Zdziwił się na widok Sereny. Schował miecz, po czym ukłonił się Wiedzącej.

     – Nie spodziewałam się, że cię tu zastanę – zwróciła się do niego.

     – Dostałem urlop i postanowiłem go spędzić w sojuszniczym kraju, a przy okazji odwiedzić starych znajomych.

     – Nie wątpię, że zamierzacie sobie wiele wyjaśnić przy tej okazji, musicie jednak przełożyć… dyskusję na późniejszy termin. Mógłbyś nas zostawić samych?

     Eredin jeszcze raz ukłonił się elfce, rzucił przeciwnikowi ironiczne spojrzenie, po czym wykonał w tył zwrot i poszedł w swoją stronę. Serena odprowadziła go wzrokiem.

     – Coś się stało? – spytał Crevan. Minę miał nietęgą.

     Elfka uznała, że nie spieszy się aż tak, by nie mogła go najpierw podręczyć. Należało mu się chociażby za to, że do tej pory nie złożył jej wizyty, mimo że wiedział o jej pobycie w mieście. Miała też inne powody.

     – Jak mawiają Areszowie, jeśli jezioro nie przybyło do wieszczki… Chyba możesz mnie zaprosić do mieszkania?

     Skinął głową. Była gotowa się założyć, że w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał męczeńskie westchnienie.

     – Co takiego zrobiłeś Eredinowi, że skończyłeś z klingą jego miecza na gardle? – Zainteresowała się Serena, gdy wychodzili spomiędzy drzew na ulicę. – Zapytałeś go o narzeczoną?

     Uśmiechnęła się, bo żart, rzucony pod Evigrą przez jednego ze starszych oficerów, mimo że był w złym guście, bawił ją do tej pory. Przestanie chyba dopiero wtedy, gdy pojawi się nowa afera narzeczeńska.

     – Nie robię tego, nie ma potrzeby – odparł Crevan. - Wszyscy, którzy byli wtedy pod Evigrą, słyszeli o sprawie i przypominają mu wystarczająco często. To cud, że jeszcze nikt nie skończył z połamanymi kośćmi.

     – Reaguje aż tak nerwowo? – zdziwiła się Serena. – Przecież powinien wiedzieć, że ożenek mu nie grozi. Prawo, zgodnie z którym zabójca musi zadbać o dzieci zabitego, a jeśli nie jest żonaty, poślubić wdowę po nim, dotyczyło wyłącznie mordów popełnionych w czasie pokoju i miało zapobiegać rodowym wendetom. Eredin zabił Kennana z Arpady w bitwie, w uczciwym pojedynku na broń konwencjonalną, więc prawo nie ma tu zastosowania. To zresztą czysto akademicka dysputa, bo nie zamierzamy pozwalać na mieszane związki. Pewne rozwiązania po prostu nie wchodzą w grę. Nigdy.

     – Eredin o tym wie. Po prostu nie należy do cierpliwych.

     – Jeśli nie pytałeś go o tę Dh'oine z Arpady, o co poszło?

     – O nic. Poprosiłem go o przysługę. Chciałem sobie przypomnieć to, czego się kiedyś uczyłem.

     – I tak po prostu się zgodził?

     – Kto powiedział, że tak po prostu? Dałem słowo, że się odwdzięczę.

     – Skąd u ciebie tęsknota za lekcjami szermierki?

     – Uważasz, że to coś złego? Zwłaszcza w świecie, w którym istnieje dwimeryt i miejscowi mogą pewnego dnia odkryć, że to coś więcej niż ładny, niebieski metal, który nadaje się na przedmioty rytualne? Pod Evigrą byli tego bliscy.

     Serena nie odpowiedziała, bo właśnie wchodzili do jednej z kamienic. Elfka znała adres, ale jeszcze nigdy nie była wewnątrz. Zaskoczyło ją, jak wąskie i ciemne były tutejsze schody. Odruchowo wyczarowała światło, zanim Crevan zdążył to zrobić.

     – Tak, ciemno jak w jaskini – powiedział elf. – W całej dzielnicy tak jest. Minie jeszcze wiele czasu, zanim ucywilizujemy to miasto. W Libnie i tak jest znośnie, dużo gorzej żyje się w Angrenie. Całe bogactwo pod ziemią, na powierzchni zawszone lepianki.

     Gwałtownie przekręcił klucz w zamku. Wpuścił Serenę do mieszkania, od razu podsunął jej krzesło. Cała kwatera składała się z tego jednego pokoju, a meble były nieliczne i, oczywiście, za niskie i niewygodne dla Aen Elle normalnego wzrostu. Elfka usiadła, podwinęła nogi.

     – Istotnie, czeka nas w tym świecie dużo pracy. Niektórzy nie wykorzystują swego potencjału, nie robią wszystkiego, co w ich mocy. Dotyczy to nie tylko ludzi.

     Zrozumiał, zakłopotana mina jasno o tym świadczyła. Mimo to udał, że nie rozumie.

     – Wykonuję polecenia Ardghala aep Cynwrig. Badam okolicę, w której lądowali przodkowie Laiwów podczas Koniunkcji Sfer, tak jak wcześniej badałem podobne miejsca w innych krajach, do których mamy dostęp. Raport jest już prawie gotowy.

     – Crevanie, dobrze wiesz, co mam na myśli. Raport jest ważny dla sprawy, ale w tej chwili mnie nie obchodzi. Skoro inaczej się nie da, spytam wprost. Zacząłeś wreszcie pisać pracę dyplomową?

     – Przyszłaś po to, żeby mi robić wyrzuty?

     – Dojdziemy do tego, po co przyszłam, na razie powiem tylko, że niepokoję się o ciebie – powiedziała zgodnie z prawdą. – Zupełnie tego nie rozumiem. Wydawało mi się, że spośród dzieciaków, które swego czasu wyjadały mi orzechowe ciastka ze spiżarni, to właśnie ty najlepiej wiesz, czego chcesz, i potrafisz to osiągnąć. Wszystko wskazywało, że nie myliłam się co do ciebie. Ardghal aep Cynwrig również cię wyróżniał. Mimo że byłeś najmłodszy w zespole, pozwolił ci wziąć udział w otwarciu Drzwi. Myślałam, że czeka cię szybka kariera, że gdy tylko zadomowimy się w nowym świecie, napiszesz rozprawę i uzyskasz tytuł Aen Saevherne. Co się dzieje?

     Wspomnienie dawnych lat najwyraźniej zadziałało. Crevan spuścił wzrok jak dziecko, które ma coś na sumieniu, ale już nie uciekał od tematu.

     – Mógłbym w każdej chwili napisać pracę dyplomową, ale nie chcę. Nie pod kierunkiem tego mistrza, nie z teleportacji międzyświatowej. Nie zamierzam utknąć w tym zespole badawczym.

     – Co w takim razie zamierzasz?

     – Zmienić specjalizację. Wolę genetykę.

     – Doprawdy? Urodziłeś się w projekcie Hen Ichaer, ale nigdy cię szczególnie nie interesowało, jak badania wyglądają od drugiej strony. Skąd ta nagła zmiana?

     Spojrzał jej w oczy.

     – Wcale nie taka nagła. Od dawna miałem wątpliwości, otwarcie Ard Gaeth tylko je pogłębiło. Tak, wiem, powinienem być wdzięczny, że mogłem wziąć w tym udział, nawet jeśli wykonywałem tylko najprostsze czynności, magiczny odpowiednik przestawiania wajchy, a zasadnicze zaklęcie było dziełem mego mistrza, który wymyślił, jak zestroić moc jednorożców z naszą i wykorzystać powstałą energię do otwarcia Wrót. Jestem wdzięczny. Cenię sobie wiedzę i umiejętności, które zdobyłem przy okazji. Nie mogę jednak przestać myśleć o tym, że tamtego dnia nie mogliśmy po prostu rzucić czaru i przejść do dowolnie wybranego świata, jak za dawnych czasów. Cała nasza wiedza była bezużyteczna, wszystko zależało od dobrej woli jednorożców. Istot, które nawet nie zdają sobie sprawy, jak niesamowite są ich zdolności.

     Serena oczekiwała, że doda „to niesprawiedliwe”, jego monolog ewidentnie zmierzał w tym kierunku. W głosie Crevana brzmiało teraz rozgoryczenie, bardzo szczere i bardzo młodzieńcze.

     – Zatem chcesz być jednym z tych, którzy przywrócą elfom to, co utraciły.

     – Tak. Tylko dzięki inżynierii genetycznej możemy rzeczywiście przezwyciężyć pokoniunkcyjne ograniczenia. Tak, wiem, jak to brzmi, zupełnie jakbym recytował ulotkę propagandową – teraz, gdy miał za sobą najtrudniejszą część zwierzenia, wreszcie się uśmiechnął. – Tak, wiem, że najciekawszy projekt, Hen Ichaer, trwa już od dawna i jego zakończenie to najprawdopodobniej kwestia dwóch pokoleń. Tak, wiem, że nie tak łatwo przenieść się do innego mistrza, zwłaszcza w sytuacji, gdy prowadzone badania mają znaczenie strategiczne. Nie, nie zmienię zdania.

     – Dlatego mnie unikałeś? Sądziłeś, że będę cię przekonywać?

     – A nie masz takiego zamiaru?

     – Ardghal już wie? – odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie.

     – Wie. Zauważył, że nie robię postępów, i kazał mi poważnie się zastanowić nad swoją przyszłością. Rozmawialiśmy szczerze i pomógł mi podjąć decyzję. Muszę dokończyć rozpoczęte przedsięwzięcia, ale od Saovine zaczynam nową specjalizację.

     Czyli klamka zapadła. Serena nie była pewna, czy powinna pogratulować prawnukowi odważnej decyzji, czy wytargać go za uszy.

     – Przepraszam. Powinienem był ci powiedzieć – dodał jeszcze.

     – Cieszę się, że doszedłeś do tego wniosku. Może ci wybaczę.

     Powiedziała to, chociaż wiedziała, że nie potrafi się na niego gniewać. Nie miało to zresztą sensu. Jeżeli dokonał złego wyboru, poniesie konsekwencje. Crevan poważnie skinął głową.

     – Ale nie przyszłaś tu po to, żeby wypytywać mnie o plany na przyszłość – wrócił do pytania z początku rozmowy. – Coś się stało?

     – Jeszcze nie, ale może się wydarzyć. Słyszałeś o odkryciu w Waradiadze?

     – Czytałem o tym. Chyba wszyscy czytali, powiedziałbym, że to bardzo interdyscyplinarne, a na pewno zatrąca i o portaloznawstwo, i o genetykę. Wykopaliska w Waradiadze potwierdziły to, co twierdzą sami Favarończycy: że są najstarszym ludem, a w zasadzie najstarszą rasą zamieszkującą ten świat. Mieszkali tu na długo przed Koniunkcją Sfer, w ich języku Warder, a zostali tu osiedleni w ramach eksperymentu prowadzonego przez rasę Ravamanów, zwanych tu Raanami, którzy tworzyli wysoko rozwiniętą cywilizację techniczną. Tak dalece górowali nad Favarończykami, że zostali przez nich uznani za bogów. Ravamanowie mieli tu swoje bazy, ale opuścili je jeszcze przed Koniunkcją. Favarończycy potrafili się posługiwać częścią porzuconych urządzeń, ale uległy awarii podczas Koniunkcji, a później nie udało się ich już naprawić. Napływ nowych ludów, stojących na niskim szczeblu rozwoju, ale znacznie liczniejszych niż Favarończycy, dopełnił dzieła zniszczenia. Dlaczego o to pytasz? Archeolodzy są na tropie podobnego odkrycia w Laiwie?

     – Laiwa to kraj sojuszniczy, nie podbity, a badania archeologiczne trudniej zamaskować, niż twoje pomiary. Ty zawsze możesz powiedzieć, że analizujesz skały, i to nawet będzie prawda. Nie, archeolodzy jeszcze tu nawet nie weszli. Masz jednak rację w kwestii odkrycia, tyle tylko, że to nie myśmy go dokonali. Favarończycy znaleźli na Zachodnim Lądzie starą bazę, właściwie ośrodek badawczy Ravamanów, i zabrali stamtąd artefakt, dzięki któremu mogą naprawić pewne urządzenie, znajdujące się w ich stolicy. Jeżeli je uruchomią, będą mogli się skontaktować z Ravamanami.

     – I?

     Westchnęła.

     – I właśnie na tym polega problem. Nie wiemy. Prawie nie mieliśmy kontaktu z tą rasą, a po Koniunkcji Sfer ich świat znalazł się poza Spiralą, więc poza naszym zasięgiem. Nie wiemy, czy jeszcze w ogóle istnieje ani co się stało z ich urządzeniami. Być może Ravamanowie już nie stanowią zagrożenia i moglibyśmy pozwolić Favarończykom doprowadzić ich misję do końca, a potem przyglądać się, jak wyznawcy tracą wiarę, słysząc milczenie bogów. Bezpieczniej jednak założyć, że Ravamanowie wciąż są w stanie robić rzeczy, o których opowiadają favarońskie mity, i że dotrzymują słowa. Podobno przed odlotem przysięgli podopiecznym, że kiedy ci znajdą się w beznadziejnej sytuacji, kiedy będą się mierzyć z zagrożeniem ponad ludzką miarę, i wezwą swych stworzycieli na ratunek, ci przybędą. Nie możemy na to pozwolić.

     – A co możemy zrobić? – spytał rzeczowo.

     – Tak się składa, że statek, na którym przewożą artefakt, musiał przymusowo zawinąć do Libny, załogę dotknęło zbyt wiele nieszczęść – zaakcentowała ostatnie słowa, Crevan uśmiechnął się domyślnie. – Chwilowo jest niemal opuszczony, prawie wszyscy marynarze trafili do szpitala. Zdołałam odczytać kilku członków załogi, w tym kapitana, i wiem, gdzie schowali swój skarb, pozostaje tylko go zabrać. To zadanie dla dwóch czarodziejów.

     – I jesteś pewna, że się zgodzę?

     – Oczywiście, i to z kilku powodów. Bo jestem Aen Saevherne, co daje mi władzę nad tobą jako adeptem. Bo musisz mnie udobruchać. Bo portale to ciągle twoja specjalność. Bo widzę, że zainteresowała cię ta sprawa.

     – Owszem – przyznał. – I dlatego chcę być przy tym do samego końca. Chcę zobaczyć, co zrobisz z artefaktem i co jeszcze planujesz – zażądał bezczelnie.

     – I jesteś pewien, że się zgodzę?

     – Tak. Bo mnie potrzebujesz. Bo mnie lubisz. Bo sama mnie uczyłaś, żebym się targował.

     – I ty, oczywiście, właśnie to musiałeś najlepiej zapamiętać – powiedziała z udanym oburzeniem. – Niech będzie. W nocy wrócimy na statek. Spodziewam się, że okażesz się naprawdę pomocny.

     Spojrzał na nią z wyrzutem.

     – Jak możesz we mnie wątpić?

 

*

 

 

     Serena nagle przerwała opowieść. Wstała, a jej twarz nie wyrażała przy tym absolutnie niczego, jakby Wiedząca była ucieleśnieniem konwenansu i nikim więcej. Auberon odwrócił się w stronę drzwi. Nim jeszcze spojrzał, wiedział, kto w nich stoi.

     – Dzień dobry, skarbie.

     Shiadhal podeszła do niego, po czym przysiadła na poręczy fotela. Auberon objął ją, nie zważając, że nie są sami. Czuł gładkość jedwabnej sukni, ciepło dziewczęcego ciała i zapach kwiatowych perfum.

     – Nie powiedziałeś mi prawdy. Mówiłeś, że nic się nie dzieje, ale coś się wydarzyło, skoro pani Serena tu jest.

     W jej słowach brzmiał niepokój, ale i niechęć wobec starszej kobiety. Auberon nie po raz pierwszy odniósł wrażenie, że Shiadhal nie przepada za jego rówieśnicami. Gdyby sam koncept nie wydawał mu się absurdalny, uznałby, że jest o nie zazdrosna.

     – Nie kłamałem, skarbie. Miałem tylko przeczucie. Nasz gość przyniósł ważne wieści. Pamiętasz, co mówiłem o Favaronie? Los nam sprzyja. Dzięki pani Serenie nasi wrogowie nie zdobędą czegoś, na co najbardziej liczyli.

     – Konkretnie chodzi o pewien artefakt, który pozwoliłby im sprowadzić tu istoty, uważane przez nich za bogów – Aen Saevherne znów usadowiła się na fotelu. – Znajduje się teraz w moim posiadaniu. Mam plan, jak go zneutralizować i w jaki sposób wykorzystać wyprawę Saavedry przeciwko Favaronie. Kapitan może wnieść do Hennebontu o Błękitnych Bramach coś, czego się nie spodziewa. Operacja „Mgła”. Rozważaliśmy kilka planów rozwiązania kwestii favarońskiej i w zaistniałej sytuacji ten wydaje mi się najbardziej korzystny.

     Auberon nie był zaskoczony jej słowami. To samo przyszło mu na myśl, gdy wspomniała o zachowaniu Abla Haisa. Oczywiście nie mógł jej udzielić odpowiedzi natychmiast, a jej nie wypadało nalegać.

     – Kiedy chcesz wprowadzić plan w życie?

     – Najlepiej jeszcze dziś w nocy. Podejrzewam, że ci ludzie zechcą jak najszybciej wrócić na pokład, a ja wolałabym ich nie powstrzymywać. Im mniej będę kojarzona ze sprawą, gdy mgła okryje Favaronę, tym lepiej. Nie chcemy przecież, by nasi drodzy sojusznicy coś podejrzewali.

     Auberon kiwnął głową. Przed zaaprobowaniem planu Sereny chciał jeszcze raz przejrzeć kilka raportów i porozmawiać z dwiema zaufanymi osobami. Wystarczy mu kilka godzin.

     – Możesz przyjść w południe? – Tak naprawdę nie było to pytanie.

     – Oczywiście – odparła Serena.

     Pożegnali się

     – Znów nieplanowane przyspieszenie? – zainteresowała się Shiadhal, gdy za Wiedzącą zamknęły się drzwi.

     – Żyjemy w ciekawych czasach – powiedział Auberon.

     – Mogę ci jakoś pomóc?

     – Nie tym razem. Prawdę mówiąc, wolałbym, żebyś nie musiała tego oglądać. Ta mgła nie będzie pięknym widokiem.

     – Nie możemy inaczej?

     – Wolałbym inaczej – przyznał Auberon.

     Po interwencji Sereny Favarona nie stanowiła większego zagrożenia, a upór jej mieszkańców i to, jak pieczołowicie przechowywali resztki dawnej wiedzy, mogły wzbudzać pewien rodzaj szacunku. Zasłużyli na miano honorowanych wrogów, na lepszy los, może nawet na życie. Aen Elle nie wiedzieli jednak, czy na kontynencie nie ma miejsc podobnych do Waradiagi, lecz groźniejszych, i czy Favarończycy nie mogli uzyskać do nich dostępu. Należało zapobiec takim próbom. Należało też oszczędzać siły, ostatecznie niedawno zakończyła się wojna w Angrenie. Najlepiej byłoby załatwić sprawę rękami samych ludzi, poszczuć zaprzyjaźnione królestwa na Favaronę, ale na to mogło zabraknąć czasu. A Favarończycy na pewno nie szukali alternatywnych rozwiązań. I ostatecznie, kimże byli? Ich życie i tak było nędzne i krótkie.

     Shiadhal zsunęła się z poręczy fotela i przyklękła przy Auberonie.

     – Nie martw się – szepnęła mu wprost do ucha. – Wiem, że robisz wszystko dla dobra naszego ludu.

     – Mam nadzieję, że historia przyzna mi rację – mruknął król. Odwrócił się i pocałował kobietę. – Cokolwiek się wydarzy, cieszę się, że jesteś przy mnie.


	2. Chapter 2

     _Ostateczne rozwiązanie kwestii favarońskiej, pierwszego poważnego problemu związanego z technologią Ravamanów, z jakim musiało się zmierzyć pokolenie konkwisty, było przede wszystkim dziełem pani Sereny aep Aoife, która we właściwym momencie przechwyciła niebezpieczny artefakt i opracowała plan pozwalający wykorzystać wyprawę kapitana Saavedry przeciwko naszym wrogom, nie należy jednak zapominać o uczonych, którzy wsparli jej wysiłki. Ich wkład nie został jeszcze należycie doceniony._

     Braenn aep Gvalchmei, _Od paktu z Tolgi do Gebheran. Rola ksenologów podczas podboju_

 

*

 

 

     Kiedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, Berach nie od razu przerwał pracę i wyłączył aparaturę. Opieszałość nie wynikała z faktu, że miał coś pilnego do zrobienia, po prostu w pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że się przesłyszał. Jego uczeń miał akurat wolne, więc najprawdopodobniej siedział we własnym mieszkaniu i albo pisał rozprawę dyplomową, albo pił z rozpaczy, że praca idzie mu jak po grudzie, w każdym razie na pewno nie pojawiłby się w pracowni, zaś jeśli chodziło o gości, Berach miewał ich bardzo rzadko. Był Aen Saevherne, ksenologiem, specjalistą od wytworów cywilizacji technicznych, i to bardzo dobrym, to jednak nie czyniło z niego najbardziej pożądanego kompana. Sam składał wizyty tylko jednemu koledze po fachu, przy czym twierdził, że robi to głównie dla dobra nauki. Ardghal aep Cynwrig, najlepszy żyjący specjalista od teleportacji międzyświatowej, zwykle stykał się z osobami, które nie dość, że ustępowały mu talentem i wiedzą, to jeszcze były odeń w ten czy inny sposób zależne. Od czasu do czasu potrzebował kogoś, kto sprawdziłby jego obliczenia, fachowo skrytykował projekty i pokłócił się o priorytety. Berach był jednym z nielicznych czarodziejów zdolnych to zrobić.

     – Otwórz, wiem, że tam jesteś – zza drzwi jednocześnie dobiegł kobiecy głos i sygnał telepatyczny. Tego Berach nie mógł już uznać za halucynację. Wreszcie przerwał pracę i wyłączył część urządzeń.

     – Serena – zdziwił się na widok gościa. – Witaj. Od dawna cię nie widziałem.

     – Istotnie – powiedziała elfka. – Witaj, Berach.

     Za Sereną wszedł młody elf, bardzo do niej podobny, równie jak ona szczupły, jasnowłosy i jasnooki, i ukłonił się ceremonialnie, mimo że niesiony pakunek raczej utrudniał mu zadanie. Starał się sprawiać wrażenie osoby, która już wszystko widziała, ale nie potrafił ukryć ciekawości. Dyskretnie rozglądał się po pracowni Beracha, jakby po raz pierwszy miał do czynienia z większością zgromadzonych tu urządzeń. Mogła to być prawda. Od kandydatów na Aen Saevherne wymagano przede wszystkim wiedzy o światach, które zamieszkiwały elfy, i ich dokonaniach. Tylko ci, którzy zdecydowali się na specjalizację z ksenologii, zapoznawali się ze stosowną aparaturą. Berach przyjrzał się młodemu gościowi, próbując sobie przypomnieć jego imię, był bowiem pewny, że kiedyś je słyszał. A, oczywiście, Crevan, ten od Drzwi. Zagubiony uczeń Ardghala.

     – Co was do mnie sprowadza? – spytał uczony, jednocześnie uprzątając za pomocą telekinezy walające się na krzesłach części rozmontowanego urządzenia. – Niech zgadnę, przyszłaś poprosić, żebym przyjął twojego prawnuka na staż? Nie, niemożliwe, żebyś wymarzyła sobie dla niego taką przyszłość, musi chodzić o coś innego. Czyżby losy świata zależały od rozplątania kłębu kabli?

     Serena usiadła na zwolnionym krześle. Prawnuk nie od razu poszedł za jej przykładem, był zbyt zajęty zezowaniem w stronę wciąż działających przyrządów. Kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że się zagapił, zajął swoje miejsce demonstracyjnie powoli, udając, że po prostu się nie spieszy. Berach powstrzymał się od kpiny.

     – Prawie trafiłeś – powiedziała Serena, wyraźnie nie w nastroju do żartów. – Oczywiście pamiętasz Waradiagę.

     – Znaleźliście coś nowego – domyślił się gospodarz.

     – Ściśle mówiąc, Favarończycy znaleźli i byli tak uprzejmi, że dostarczyli nam niemal pod bramę – wyjaśniła Serena. – Artefakt ma działać analogicznie do naszych teleportów.

     – Avida – mruknął Berach. Wiedział o technologii Ravamanów znacznie mniej, niż by pragnął, ale tego akurat był pewien. – Przywołanie.

     Nie powiedział nic więcej, by nie zdradzić, jak bardzo jest podekscytowany. Stanowisko w Waradiadze obfitowało w artefakty, ale nie było wśród nich avida. Stary elf po raz pierwszy miał okazję zobaczyć na własne oczy przedmiot, o którym tylko czytał. Wynalazek Ravamanów, zwłaszcza działający, była bezcenny dla każdego przedstawiciela jego specjalizacji. Oczywiście o ile będzie mu dane go zbadać. Ton Sereny sugerował coś wręcz przeciwnego.

     – Dh’oine są gotowi wykorzystać znalezisko przeciwko nam, przywołać istoty, które uważają za bogów, i poszczuć je na nas, regedeh, magiczną abominację – ciągnęła kobieta. – Na szczęście dla nas w porę przejęłam artefakt. Mam plan. Mam też zgodę Auberona, i to na piśmie – podkreśliła. – Teraz potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

     Skinęła na prawnuka. Crevan rozwinął pakunek i podał urządzenie starszemu elfowi. Berach wziął je do rąk i sam się zdziwił, że nie drżą. Tak bardzo pragnął zbadać znalezisko, najchętniej w działaniu. Gdyby się okazało, że jedynie Favarończycy potrafią uruchomić machinę, byłby gotów im ją oddać. W zamian zażądałby tylko jednego – by pozwolili mu obserwować proces i dokonywać pomiarów. Wraz z ludźmi prosiłby los, by Ravamanowie odpowiedzieli na sygnał. Kto wie, może okazaliby mu łaskę. Może nawet oszczędziliby cały jego lud, ostatecznie dla nich prowadzenie gwiezdnej wojny również byłoby w najwyższym stopniu kłopotliwe, i gdyby Aen Elle zagwarantowali Favarończykom nietykalność… Raz na sto światów eksperyment z koegzystencją kończył się przecież powodzeniem.

     Ale nie tu, Berach odpowiedział sam sobie. Oczywiście, że to niemożliwe, nie na tym odcinku Spirali. To mrzonki.

     – Chcesz, żebym uszkodził artefakt, ale w taki sposób, by ludzie się nie zorientowali – domyślił się. – Czy ty w ogóle zdajesz sobie sprawę, co to dla mnie oznacza?

     – Wiem, Altanniku – dobitnie powiedziała kobieta. – Wiem.

     Nazwała mnie Altannikiem, zdumiał się Berach. Wciąż pamięta tamten epizod z naszej głupiej – nie, to już nie była młodość, choć i do starości było im wtedy daleko – z naszej głupiej przeszłości. Ciągle ma też żal o to, co wtedy powiedział, mimo że to ona dokonała wyboru, to ona jemu złamała serce. Zbierasz metal na całej Spirali, układasz na półkach i myślisz, że to wystarczy, żebym zrezygnowała z marzeń, wykrzyczała mu wtedy. Dałam projektowi Hen Ichaer dwoje dzieci i czterdzieści lat życia, a teraz ty chcesz, żebym… Jak możesz tego żądać i twierdzić, że mnie kochasz?

     – Spójrz na to z jaśniejszej strony. Będziesz mógł przynajmniej udokumentować znalezisko – odezwała się Serena, tym razem pojednawczym tonem. – Aen Elle nigdy nie zapomną, czego musiałeś się wyrzec dla sprawy.

     – Szczerze wątpię – szorstko odparł Berach. – Sądzę, że nikt nie będzie o tym pamiętał poza tobą, Auberonem i tym młodzieńcem, którego przyprowadziłaś, nie bardzo rozumiem, w jakim celu. Mógłbyś się do czegoś przydać, chłopcze.

     – Co mam zrobić?

     – Przytrzymasz mi to w stosownym momencie.

     Berach położył avida na stole. Sięgnął po silne szkła powiększające. Przyjrzał się szlifowi kamieni przytwierdzonych do artefaktu. Wyglądały jak rubiny i wydawało się, że umieszczono je wyłącznie w celach estetycznych, jednak elf wiedział, że to tylko pozory. Kolejno naciskał i próbował obrócić wszystkie kamienie, aż wreszcie trafił na taki, który drgnął pod jego palcami.

     – Favarończycy nie wiedzą, że to możliwe? – zainteresował się Crevan. – Nie próbowali takich manipulacji?

     – Wątpię. Nie zapominaj, że każde podobne znalezisko to dla nich świętość. Mało prawdopodobne, by przy nim gmerali.

     Berach spróbował przekręcić kamień, uznał, że nie obejdzie się bez narzędzi i preparatu do luzowania spieczonych śrub. Nic dziwnego po tylu stuleciach. Tylko narzędzia jaskiniowców nigdy się nie zacinały i nie psuły. Polał artefakt eliksirem, odczekał chwilę, po czym sięgnął po klucz.

     – Zasadniczo to, co teraz robię, to zadanie dla mechanika, nie Aen Saevherne – powiedział kwaśno. – Niestety nasz lud zrezygnował z tej ścieżki rozwoju tysiące lat temu i to się teraz mści. Trzymaj.

     Powoli przekręcił wszystkie kamienie. Pierścienie, z których składał się artefakt, rozluźniły się.

     – Wolę dla pewności utrwalić obraz – odezwał się Berach.

     W zasadzie mógłby się uciec do iluzji, jednak ta metoda nie do końca mu odpowiadała, efekty nie były wystarczająco trwałe. Sięgnął po aparat fotograficzny, który zawsze miał pod ręką, i zrobił zdjęcie, rozkoszując się widokiem zdumionej miny Crevana i popłochem na twarzy Sereny. Zauważył przy okazji, że baterie były na wyczerpaniu. Przelotnie zatęsknił za poprzednim światem, z którego Aen Elle wypędziła susza – klimat był nieprzyjazny, ale za to nikt nie przeszkadzał Berachowi w montowaniu paneli fotowoltaicznych, które tu uznano za element szpecący krajobraz i skazano na banicję. Zanotował w myśli, żeby poprosić Ardghala o zapas nowych baterii z innego zakątka Spirali. Aen Saevherne odłożył aparat i ostrożnie rozsunął pierścienie. Artefakt otworzył się, ukazując wnętrze pełne splątanych przewodów. Berach zrobił im kilka zdjęć, po czym po prostu je wyrwał.

     – Waga nie będzie się zgadzać – wtrąciła Serena.

     Crevan odwrócił głowę, jakby chciał ukryć zażenowanie. Berach posłał kobiecie spojrzenie pod tytułem „nie ucz kota łapać myszy”.

     – Oczywiście, że masa nie będzie się zgadzała, dlatego zważę usunięty materiał i wypełnię artefakt obojętną substancją. Mam tu nawet zapas tworzywa, które przypomina oryginalne, ale absolutnie nie nadaje się na przekaźnik – wyjaśnił Serenie jak dziecku, zniewaga za zniewagę. – Oczywiście o ile sama nie masz żadnych planów względem wnętrza artefaktu.

     – Nie, nie mam planów względem wnętrza – wycedziła.

     – Nie wierzę, że nie stęskniłaś się za miłymi żyjątkami, które hodujesz w laboratorium.

     – I masz całkowitą rację, jednak avida nie ma z tym nic wspólnego.

     – Skoro tak twierdzisz…

     Berach przeszedł na zaplecze po tworzywo, które miał na myśli. Prawdę mówiąc, nie nadawało się nie tylko na przekaźnik, ale w ogóle do niczego. W zasadzie powinien je wyrzucić, ale nie potrafił się na to zdobyć. Serena nazywała go Altannikiem, ale prawda była taka, że na stare lata zaczął przypominać raczej chomika. Wrócił akurat w momencie, gdy Crevan zainteresował się aparatem fotograficznym. Nie spytał, co on dokładnie robi, najwyraźniej coś jednak wiedział o technologii utrwalania obrazów albo po prostu Serena zdążyła mu wyjaśnić.

     – Mogę spytać, skąd pochodzi?

     – Fotografię wynalazło niezależnie od siebie kilkadziesiąt cywilizacji. Akurat ten model pochodzi z Centaura Trzy… - poinformował Berach. – W waszej sektorowej terminologii to będzie Manannan Siedem.

     – Centaura Trzy? – zainteresował się chłopak. – Używasz gwiezdnych koordynatów, mistrzu?

     – Prawdę mówiąc, wolę je od spiralowych. Dopiero gdy przeliczy się portale na parseki, naprawdę widać, jak niezwykłe jest to, co robimy, przenosząc się do innego świata. Ile lodowatej pustki jest we wszechświecie.

     – I co to daje?

     – Właściwą perspektywę – powiedział Berach.

     Oraz reputację dziwaka, dodał w myślach. Zmienił temat.

     – Bierzmy się do pracy, chłopcze. Potem możesz obejrzeć moje zbiory. Nie mam też nic przeciwko temu, byś w przyszłości podszkolił się u mnie z obsługi urządzeń. Nigdy nie wiadomo, jaka wiedza przyda ci się w życiu.

 

*

 

 

     Crevan znów poczuł pod stopami deski statku. Od kurzu i woni stęchlizny pod pokładem zakręciło go w nosie. Policzył, ile razy przechodził przez portale w ciągu ostatniej doby. Z własnego mieszkania na statek, ze statku do portalu w Libnie, z Libny do Amavien, stolicy Laiwy, stamtąd do Tir ná Lia, z pałacu do Akademii, a potem wszystkie przystanki jeszcze raz, tylko w przeciwnym kierunku. To Serena otworzyła niektóre przejścia, miał też okazję uzupełnić rezerwę Mocy, mimo to miał dosyć portali na dziś i żywił szczerą nadzieję, że co najmniej przez najbliższy tydzień nikt nie każe mu podróżować w ten sposób. Zwłaszcza z tyloma przesiadkami.

     – Chyba ustanowiłem rekord życiowy – mruknął sam do siebie.

     Oczywiście Serena musiała dosłyszeć, jak zwykle w podobnych okolicznościach.

     – Dość mizerny – skomentowała również szeptem, ale bezlitośnie.

     Jeżeli powie jeszcze „ja w twoim wieku”, nie ręczę za siebie, pomyślał Crevan. Wiedział, że Serena należała do pokolenia, które urodziło się setki lat po Koniunkcji Sfer, ale na długo zanim klimat w poprzednim świecie Aen Elle stał się nie do zniesienia. Pradziadkowie wiedzieli, czym jest beztroska młodość, w takich warunkach mogli się bawić w ustanawianie rekordów. Rówieśnicy Crevana nie mieli tyle szczęścia. Porównania były po prostu niesprawiedliwe.

     Serena nie powiedziała „ja w twoim wieku”. Zamiast tego uraczyła go pobłażliwym uśmiechem, który zapamiętał z dzieciństwa. Uśmiechała się tak wtedy, gdy wyciągał pochopne wnioski albo pomijał dane. Przypomniał sobie, co prababka opowiadała o własnych wędrówkach, i zastanowił się, co przemilczała. Potem zdał sobie sprawę, że prababka musiała mu czytać w myślach, i omal nie prychnął ze złości.

     – Wybacz, Crevanie, twoje myśli były tak wyraźne… - powiedziała pojednawczo i natychmiast przeszła do celu ich misji. – Nasi obserwowali statek. Skontaktowałam się z nimi, twierdzą, że wszystko w porządku. Gdyby któremuś z marynarzy przyszła ochota tu zajrzeć, wiesz, co masz robić.

     Wiedział, oczywiście. Gdyby któryś wszedł do pomieszczenia, Crevan miał nie dopuścić do tego, by zarejestrowali ich obecność, wmówić im, że nikogo tu nie było i nie widzieli niczego podejrzanego. Poprzedniej nocy to Crevan wyjął artefakt ze skrytki, a Serena, dużo lepsza we wpływaniu na ludzkie umysły, stała na czatach, teraz jednak, jeśli miała zrealizować własny plan, musieli się zamienić rolami. Crevanowi nie do końca podobała się zarówno zamiana, jak i plan prababki.

     _Czy to nie za wcześnie_ , spytał telepatycznie. _Jesteś pewna, że musimy robić obie te rzeczy naraz? Załoga powinna chyba wpłynąć do Hennebontu w pełni sił. Z tego co wiem, namnażanie się…_

 _Nie ucz kota łapać myszy_ , odparła, nim zdążył dokończyć przekaz. _W zasadzie masz rację, ale tempo, które masz na myśli, da się spowolnić. Można sprawić, by trwały w uśpieniu i zaczęły się namnażać w dogodnym terminie. Oczywiście nie da się tego wyliczyć co do dnia, ale wystarczająco precyzyjnie jak na nasze potrzeby._

_Wytłumaczysz mi, jak to się robi?_

     Nie zareagowała od razu, zajęta wabieniem okrętowego kota. Zwierzak niespokojnie poruszał ogonem. Wiedział, że po jego terytorium kręcą się obcy i powinien na nich naprychać albo zwyczajnie uciec, ale zamiast tego podszedł do czarodziejki i nadstawił grzbiet do głaskania, a także innych zabiegów. Elfy potrafiły obłaskawić dowolne zwierzę, również należące do pobożnych Favarończyków.

 _Pilnuj włazu_ , zabrzmiało wreszcie pod czaszką Crevana. Serena wyraźnie nie zamierzała mu odpowiedzieć.

     Elf zacisnął zęby. Posłusznie stanął bliżej wejścia, starając się jednocześnie obserwować poczynania prababki. Serena zostawiła kota w spokoju i zajęła się skrytką. Otworzyła portal, bardzo krótki, prowadzący tylko do ukrytej wnęki. Crevan odnotował, że potrzebowała na to więcej czasu, niż on, i że aktywowała przy tym broszę, która służyła jej do stabilizowania Mocy - praktyczne rozwiązanie, ale w zdecydowanie złym stylu, gdyby któryś z uczniów Ardghala aep Cynwrig pozwolił sobie na coś takiego, czekałaby go słowna reprymenda, a może i coś gorszego. Serena nie musiała się obawiać konsekwencji. Starannie ułożyła Raan Avida, zawinięty w haftowaną chustę, na poprzednim miejscu. Zamknęła portal. Czarodziej potrafiłby tu odkryć ślady magii, ale dla laika miejsce wyglądało na nienaruszone. Nawet kurz i pajęczyny pozostały nietknięte. To akurat świadczyło o kunszcie Wiedzącej. Crevan mimowolnie skłonił głowę przed mistrzynią.

     _Wracajmy do ciebie. Mógłbyś się tym zająć?_ – poprosiła.

     Wykonał polecenie. W mieszkaniu Serena opadła na krzesło, po czym głęboko odetchnęła. Uśmiechnęła się do prawnuka.

     – Crevanie, posłuchaj mnie teraz uważnie. Dobrze się spisałeś, byłeś bardzo pomocny i nigdy ci tego nie zapomnę, ale są rzeczy, których nie mogę dla ciebie zrobić. Jeszcze nie. Nie wolno mi, na przykład, zdradzać ci niektórych zawodowych sekretów. Nie masz jeszcze ani tytułu, ani wystarczająco długiej praktyki. Brak ci… licencji.

     – Bądź grzeczny, a dowiesz się za sto lat? – spytał cierpko.

     – Niestety. Uwierz mi, to nie zależy ode mnie.

     Crevan nie uwierzył, ale nie nalegał. Znał Serenę i jednego mógł być pewien – jeżeli prababcia obiecała konfitury, prędzej czy później pojawiały się na stole. Poza tym coraz lepiej radził sobie z czarami i nie tylko. Być może pewnego dnia sam znajdzie odpowiedź. Zmienił temat.

     – Myślisz, że Favarończycy prędko wrócą na statek?

     – Sądzę, że to kwestia dni. Zajmuje się nimi Meralda Cens, który zresztą mile mnie zaskoczył. Sądziłam, że ludzie tytułują go elstaranem, czyli wybitnym, wyłącznie z grzeczności, tymczasem przekonałam się, że jak na człowieka jest kompetentny i w dodatku interesuje się chorobami wynikającymi ze złej diety. Wiedział, czym jest chira i w jaki sposób można ją leczyć. Gdyby Favarończycy byli bardziej otwarci na dorobek tych, których nazywają przybłędami Warder… Ale to temat na osobną dyskusję. Dla nas w tej chwili najważniejsze jest to, że Cens powinien ich szybko postawić na nogi nawet bez magii. Nie zdziwiłabym się zresztą, gdyby opuścili szpital na własne żądanie, zaledwie poczują się lepiej, zwłaszcza kiedy dowiedzą się o sytuacji politycznej.

     – Nie zostali odizolowani od pozostałych pacjentów?

     – Plotki zawsze przesiąkają przez ściany.

 

*

 

 

     – Z czego właściwie jest to lekarstwo? – chciał wiedzieć Sternen.

     Pielęgniarka, kobieta w średnim wieku, ubrana w zielony habit i czerwony welon służek Heili, laiwskiej bogini zdrowia i urody, przewierciła go wzrokiem.

     – A ty co, młody? Boisz się, że to magiczne lekarstwo i że skalałeś się od środka czarami? Że zostałeś naznaczony i teraz demony cię znajdą i zaczną się tobą bawić?

     – Wcale nie – zaprzeczył całkowicie szczerze Sternen. – Tak tylko pytam, z czystej ciekawości. Rozpoznałem różę, ale chciałbym wiedzieć, co jeszcze tam jest.

     Spojrzenie kobiety złagodniało, ale tylko odrobinę.

     – Widzicie go, pyta z czystej ciekawości. Znam ja takich, lizną trochę wiedzy tu, trochę tam, potem próbują leczyć ludzi, a na końcu to my musimy ich ratować. Nic ci nie powiem. Jeśli jesteś taki ciekawy, rzuć morze, idź do terminu do aptekarza i naucz się porządnie.

     Tego akurat Sternen nie mógłby zrobić. Mimo wątłej postury nie wyobrażał sobie siebie osiadłego w jednym miejscu, chciał nie tylko jak najwięcej wiedzieć, ale i jak najwięcej zobaczyć. Poza tym zawdzięczał kapitanowi Saavedrze zbyt wiele, by móc go tak po prostu opuścić.

     – Proszę – powiedział z najmilszym uśmiechem, jakim obecnie dysponował. – Chociaż jeden składnik.

     – Rokitnik – kobieta wreszcie zmiękła. – Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć więcej, spytaj elstarana Meraldę Censa albo samą panią Serenę – dodała złośliwie.

     – Ona często tu bywa? – zainteresował się Sternen.

     – Raz na kilka dni, chyba że elstaran Cens ją poprosi – odparła kapłanka, zdumiona, bo nie spodziewała się, że jakikolwiek Favarończyk może dobrowolnie szukać kontaktu z Aen Elle. – Zwykle przebywa albo w porcie, albo w mieście, wśród swoich. Od wojny mieszka ich tu całkiem sporo.

     Wojna! Sternen poczuł głód informacji. Załogę Saavedry na wszelki wypadek odizolowano od pozostałych pacjentów, a personel nie był zanadto rozmowny, co zresztą odpowiadało kapitanowi, który bał się, że marynarze niechcący się z czymś zdradzą. Ta kobieta mogłaby mu pewnie niejedno opowiedzieć, tylko jakie zadać pytanie? Co jeśli wojna należała do spraw, o których słyszał cały kontynent, i niewiedza wzbudzi podejrzenia?

     – W mieście mieszka dużo re… Aen Elle? – spytał Sternen.

     Skulił się z zażenowania, bo wydało mu się, że pytanie zabrzmiało wprost idiotycznie. Okazało się jednak, że wypowiedział właściwe słowa, bo kobieta się rozgadała.

     – A pewnie, że mieszka ich tu dużo, nie każdy unika elfów tak jak wy, Favarończycy. My tam ich lubimy. Bogowie ich tu zesłali, żeby ocalić nasze królestwo przed tą zdradziecką suką Reaganą. Nieboszczyk król Arauna, niech Kalirena okaże mu miłosierdzie, był łaskawym panem, ale niepotrzebnie się ożenił z angreńską księżniczką Katlą. Dobrze, że prędko umarła, gorzej, że zostawiła córkę. To po matce Reagana odziedziczyła złą krew. Żadna prawa laiwska księżniczka nie posłuchałaby grafa Porsenny z Damielu, nie uciekłaby do Angrenu i nie sprowadziła stamtąd wojska, żeby osadziło ją na tronie Laiwy, i nie szczekałaby po świecie, że jej brat jest bękartem, a macocha trucicielką. Przeklęta angreńska krew. Dobrze, że królowa Annlei znalazła potężnego obrońcę. Wojska Aen Elle połączyły się z naszymi i starły się z Angreńczykami na równinie pod Evigrą. Powiadają, że to była okrutna bitwa, długa i krwawa. Aen Elle mieli swoją magię, ale ci łotrzy z północy sprowadzili posążki swoich bogów, żeby ich chroniły, i nasi długo nie mogli sobie dać z nimi rady, ale w końcu elfi czarodzieje okazali się mocniejsi. Padli prawie wszyscy Angreńczycy i dobrze im tak, skoro słuchali Reagany, oby zgniła za życia. Angrenu też już nie ma, bo królowa Annlei i król Auberon podzielili się ziemiami. Teraz mamy nowych sąsiadów, lepszych niż Angreńczycy. Aen Elle to porządne istoty.

     Od kapłanki biła duma ze zwycięstwa rodaków. Sternen złapał się na heretyckiej myśli, że może Laiwowie i Pazemykowie mieli rację. Może byłoby lepiej, gdyby Favarończycy ugięli się i dołączyli do przyjaciół elfów. Ostatecznie Aen Elle nie byli demonami, wyglądali i zachowywali się prawie jak ludzie. Skoro Favarończycy handlowali z narodami, które trafiły do ich świata po Warder, może i z elfami dałoby się porozumieć?

     – A ty nie dumaj mi tu, tylko wracaj na salę. Dyżurka nie jest od tego, żeby przesiadywali w niej pacjenci, a ty niedawno wyglądałeś, jakby Kalirena miał cię odnieść na skrzydłach do swego królestwa. Zmykaj stąd, chłopcze.

     Sternen miał ochotę zadać jeszcze kilka pytań, ale kobieta niemal wypchnęła go z pomieszczenia. Chłopak wrócił na salę chorych i przede wszystkim powtórzył kapitanowi, czego się dowiedział. Saavedra zaklął.

     – Czyli to dlatego znała się na angreńskich chorobach, a ja, głupi, nie zwróciłem na to uwagi – mruknął po favarońsku, cicho, bo chociaż niewielu poza Favarończykami znało ten język, należało zachować ostrożność. – Jest gorzej, niż myślałem. Regedeh nie przyjeżdżają tu po prostu robić interesów. To sojusznicy Laiwów. Kto wie, co tu knują. Jeżeli… - nie dokończył.

     – Chyba jednak nie – Sternen myślał o tym samym. – Gdyby wiedzieli i mogli nam coś zrobić, nie pozwoliliby nam zejść na ląd. Albo – chłopak powiedział to szeptem – siedzielibyśmy już w lochu i zajmowaliby się nami Ogrodnicy.

     Aż się wzdrygnął na myśl o laiwskich tajnych służbach. Plotki o ich metodach dotarły nawet do Favarony. Agentów zwano Ogrodnikami, bo podobno po zakończeniu śledztwa mieli zwyczaj zakopywać ofiary w ogrodach i parkach miejskich. Gdyby zainteresowali się załogą „Uśmiechu Bogów”, wszyscy marynarze wąchaliby kwiatki od spodu – chyba że któryś dałby się złamać. Wtedy wrogowie nie tylko zabraliby skarb, ale też poznaliby sekret. Mimowolnie spojrzał na Gyldemeera. Gdyby Ogrodnicy usłyszeli o tym, czego żeglarze dowiedzieli się w Raan Elureh, to właśnie małomówny kartograf byłby dla nich najcenniejszy.

     – Niemożliwe – powtórzył Sternen, jakby próbował przekonać samego siebie.

     Kapitan znów zaklął.

     – Nie będę spokojny, dopóki nie wrócimy do domu. Gdy tylko odzyskamy siły na tyle, by pożeglować do Favarony, wypisujemy się ze szpitala.

 

*

 

 

     Saavedra z przyjemnością przyglądał się krzątaninie na pokładzie, wszystkim rutynowym czynnościom, które należało wykonać przed wypłynięciem w morze. Sprawdził już schowek – była to pierwsza rzecz, którą zrobił, gdy na własne żądanie wypisał się ze szpitala nieco wcześniej niż załoga – i nic nie wskazywało na to, by ktokolwiek przy nim manipulował pod jego nieobecność. Przeciwnie, deski zdążyły się pokryć kurzem i pajęczynami, a gdy kapitan przekręcił klucz w zamku, znalazł Raan Avida owinięty w haftowaną chustę, zawiązaną dokładnie tak, jak zapamiętał. Już za samo to należało dziękować bogom, a Saavedra miał przecież jeszcze inne powody do zadowolenia. Lekarstwo, mimo że nie było magiczne, zadziałało błyskawicznie. Jego ludzie wciąż byli osłabieni, ale w wystarczająco dobrej formie, by zaryzykować wyjście z portu. Uszkodzenia statku zostały już naprawione. Wiatr zmienił kierunek. Tak, kapitan mógł sobie powiedzieć, że los im sprzyjał. Bogowie naprawdę pomagali tym, którzy podejmowali wysiłek w słusznej sprawie.

     Na nabrzeżu pojawiła się Serena, znów w dziwnej kombinacji stroju inwaderów i Dilawerek. Saavedra zastanowił się przelotnie, czy chusta, którą kobieta zarzuciła na głowę i ramiona, kolorowa jak u panny, ale upięta w sposób typowy dla wdów, coś oznacza. Uznał, że zapewne nie i Serena, jak wiele laiwskich modnych dam, nosi tę część garderoby wyłącznie dla ozdoby, ignorując dilawerską symbolikę. Nie było to zresztą istotne. Kapitan i tak nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru uwodzić ani dać się uwieść czarownicy, która we wspólnym łóżku mogłaby łatwo rzucić na niego urok albo skalać go magią, co przyciągnęłoby uwagę złych duchów i zmieniło go w hevai, zabawkę demonów. To, że przez chwilę pomyślał o niej nie jak o inwaderce, regedeh, która nie powinna stąpać po tej ziemi, a wyłącznie jak o atrakcyjnej dojrzałej kobiecie, którą dałoby się posiąść, było po prostu objawem powrotu do zdrowia. Wychylił się przez burtę w jej kierunku.

     – Życzysz sobie czegoś, pani?

     – Wymknąłeś się bez pożegnania, mimo że między innymi mnie zawdzięczasz to, że w ogóle zostałeś przyjęty do szpitala. To trochę nieuprzejme, nie sądzisz? – spytała Serena.

     Tylko wam zawdzięczam to, że w ogóle musiałem płynąć na Zachodni Ląd, pomyślał Saavedra, ale z nutą rozbawienia. Byli już prawie u celu, niemal bezpieczni, jeszcze kilka, kilkanaście dni, a wpłyną do Hennebontu, przekroczą Błękitne Bramy i staną przed obliczem króla. Mógł być łaskawy. Zszedł po trapie na ląd.

     – Wybacz mi to niedopatrzenie. Po tym, jak otarłem się o śmierć, spieszno mi do ojczystego kraju, do rodzinnego domu.

     Skinęła głową na znak, że przeprosiny przyjęte.

     – Mimo wszystko cieszę się, że mogłam was poznać. Nie chcecie naszej przyjaźni, stronicie od nas tak dalece, że nic o was nie wiemy, a niektóre z naszych kobiet straszą wami dzieci, gdy są niegrzeczne. Tak nie powinno być. Nasze ludy nie muszą być wrogami.

     Kapitan nie uwierzył w ani jedno słowo, ale nic nie powiedział, bo jego uwagę przyciągnęli niesubordynowani podwładni, Gyldemeer i Sternen, którzy także zeszli na ląd.

     – Mój przyjaciel jest nieśmiały i małomówny – odezwał się Sternen – ale chciałby ofiarować pani prezent na pamiątkę naszego spotkania. Ubolewa, że wskutek słabości nie zdołał wykonać lepszego rysunku.

     Ku niezadowoleniu Saavedry, który wolałby nie dawać regedeh niczego, nawet kawałka spróchniałego drewna, Gyldemeer z nieodłącznym notatnikiem pod pachą podszedł do Sereny i wręczył jej swoje dzieło. Gdy kapitan je zobaczył, nie był pewny, czego pragnie bardziej – obsztorcować podwładnego czy się roześmiać. Gyldemeer narysował Serenę na plaży, z mewami kołującymi nad głową. Zważywszy na okoliczności powstania i to, że był kartografem, nie portrecistą, wizerunek należało uznać za bardzo udany, problem polegał na tym, że w Favaronie narysowanie kogoś z ptakami nad głową uznawano za obraźliwe. Serena najwyraźniej o tym nie wiedziała, bo ze spokojem przyjęła rysunek i nic w jej zachowaniu nie wskazywało, że poczuła się urażona. Właśnie to było takie śmieszne. Długo przyglądała się kartce, aż kapitanowi przeszła ochota do śmiechu, bo zląkł się, że dopatrzyła się na niej śladów poważnej pracy Gyldemeera, ale to oczywiście nie było możliwe. Kartograf miał może skłonność do sztubackich żartów, niemniej jednak był zbyt uważnym człowiekiem, by pozwolić sobie na takie niedopatrzenie i zdradzić wrogowi sekret. Czarownica zwinęła wreszcie kartkę w rulon i wsunęła go do rękawa kurtki.

     – Nie musisz sobie niczego wyrzucać – kobieta zwróciła się do ofiarodawcy z miłym, serdecznym uśmiechem. – To bardzo dobry rysunek, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności. Chciałabym poznać twoje imię, panie rysowniku.

     – Gyldemeer, pani – odparł lakonicznie kartograf. Nie zanosiło się, by miał wypowiedzieć choć słowo więcej.

     – Gyldemeer z załogi kapitana Saavedry, ze statku „Uśmiech Bogów”. Zapamiętam. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze się spotkamy.

     Kapitan pomyślał o swoim ładunku i o tym, co będzie się działo na tej ziemi, kiedy bogowie zdecydują się włączyć do walki. O tak, tego dnia dobrze by było spotkać się z inwaderami. To nie Favarończycy będą wtedy na cudzej łasce.

     – Być może tak się stanie, jeżeli bogowie pozwolą – powiedział, uśmiechając się równie serdecznie, jak Serena, i nie dbając o to, że pokazuje bezzębne dziąsła.

     Ukłonił się sztywno i zamierzał już odejść, zabierając ze sobą swych utalentowanych, kłopotliwych podwładnych, ale kobieta nie zamierzała się jeszcze żegnać.

     – To zabawne, jak nie posiadając wiedzy na temat symboli używanych przez mój lud, niechcący złożyliście mi w formie rysunku życzenia pomyślności – powiedziała do całej trójki. – Mewy potrzebują lądu, by wychować pisklęta. Wizerunek mewy znaczy dla nas „powodzenia na nowej ziemi”.

     Saavedra syknął. Nie tylko jej nie obrazili, ale wręcz wprawili ją w dobry nastrój, może aż nazbyt radosny. Co miały znaczyć te słowa? Kobieta podzieliła się ciekawostką na pożegnanie, czy może ostrzegała? Śmiała im grozić? Przeklęte mówienie aluzjami. Przeklęte mewy, bodaj nigdzie nie znalazły kawałka skały na gniazdo.

     – Poza tym… Nie wiem, czy ktoś wam powiedział, sama chyba nie miałam okazji o tym wspomnieć, ale noszę tytuł naukowy. Jestem Aen Saevherne, Wiedząca. Zajmuję się badaniem przyrody, między innymi ptaków. Zwyczaje niektórych gatunków są fascynujące. Wśród ptaków są na przykład wyśmienici aktorzy. Gdy próbują odciągnąć drapieżnika od gniazda, udają słabe i bezbronne. To interesujące.

     A może wcale nie groziła, uznał kapitan. Może była po prostu tym, za kogo się podawała, czyli badaczką przyrody, ze wszystkimi dziwactwami, jakie się z tym wiązały. Sternen też potrafił się ekscytować z powodu byle żyjątka. Saavedra zauważył, że jego młody podwładny ciekawie nadstawia uszu. Należało zakończyć tę rozmowę.

     – Nie znam się zbyt dobrze na ptakach – uciął szorstko. – Ta rozmowa o gniazdach jedynie potęguje u mnie pragnienie, by podnieść kotwicę i pożeglować do rodzinnego miasta.

     Serena pogładziła się po niebieskiej broszy, którą miała przypiętą do chusty, tak jak podczas ich pierwszego spotkania. Tik nerwowy, uznał tym razem Saavedra.

     – Życzę wam, byście jak najprędzej ujrzeli waszą stolicę – powiedziała czarownica. – Chciałabym odwiedzić Hennebont, porozmawiać z tobą w innych okolicznościach, w cieplejszej atmosferze. Nie musicie wiecznie być naszymi nieprzyjaciółmi – wróciła do wątku z początku rozmowy.

     – Król o tym zdecyduje.

     – Stanie się to, co nam przeznaczone.

     Po tych słowach Serena wreszcie ich opuściła. Saavedra i jego ludzie weszli na pokład. Kotka okrętowa wyszła na ich spotkanie i miauczała zawzięcie, jakby próbowała im coś powiedzieć. Sternen przykucnął przy zwierzaku i podrapał go za uchem.

 

*

 

 

     Elfka z okna swego pokoju długo obserwowała oddalający się statek przez lunetę. Jeszcze raz policzyła dni. Tym razem wyglądało na to, że czary Creidne nie zawiodą, a to oznaczało, że pupilki Sereny wykonają zadanie w najbardziej dogodnym momencie. Tylko jedna rzecz niepokoiła przyrodniczkę. Po powrocie na kwaterę, zaciekawiona osobliwą fakturą papieru, którego użył kartograf, postanowiła przyjrzeć mu się pod mikroskopem i przeprowadzić mały eksperyment. Dostrzegła ślady rysunku, sporządzonego niewątpliwie w tym samym notesie, ale kilka kartek wcześniej. Coś, co przypominało znany elfce kontur wybrzeża, nieco dalej prosta kreska, jakby Gyldemeer podkreślił nazwę jakiegoś miejsca. Nie potrafiła ustalić, o jaką lokalizację chodziło ani dlaczego kartograf uznał ją za tak ważną, i właśnie to się jej nie podobało. Czy Favarończycy dowiedzieli się w Raan Elureh czegoś, o czym Aen Elle nawet nie pomyśleli? Serena żałowała teraz, że pozwoliła sobie na moment odprężenia. Straciła okazję na odczytanie myśli Gyldemeera, a następnej mogło nie być. Aen Elle mogli, oczywiście, zorganizować własną wyprawę badawczą na zachód, tylko czy teraz, gdy zagrożenie ze strony Ravamanów minęło, uda się przekonać Radę, że powinien to być priorytet? Przecież Aen Saevherne wciąż nie zbadali własnego kontynentu tak dokładnie, jak by sobie życzyli.

     Statek znikł wreszcie elfce z oczu. Odłożyła lunetę. Teraz musiała się uzbroić w cierpliwość, wiedziała jednak, że nie zazna spokoju, dopóki znów nie spotka się z kapitanem i nie wydrze mu sekretu. Musiała się z nim zobaczyć z jeszcze jednego powodu – honorowanych wrogów należało należycie pożegnać. Już zadbała o to, by Saavedra nie odszedł zbyt szybko.

 

*

 

 

     Królewski pałac w Henneboncie o Błękitnych Bramach mimo ciepłej pory roku wydawał się przysypany śniegiem, jakby zima postanowiła się tu przyczaić i zaczekać na lepsze czasy. Na podłogach leżały białe dywany, gdzieniegdzie ozdobione delikatnymi geometrycznymi wzorami w kolorze niebieskim bądź popielatym. Od ścian, które obdarto z obrazów i barwnych gobelinów i pomalowano wapnem, biło zastarzałe zimno, w normalnych warunkach uwięzione pod warstwami materiału. Okna przysłonięto cienką, białą, przetykaną srebrem tkaniną, która wprawdzie przepuszczała światło, ale potęgowała wrażenie chłodu.

     Król Erydan mocniej owinął się futrzanym płaszczem. To, że wybrał właśnie takie okrycie, które na zewnątrz byłoby wręcz niestosowne, wynikało nie tylko z faktu, że chciał się uchronić przed pałacowym zimnem. Miał wrażenie, że ziąb zagnieździł się w jego duszy i nic nie zdoła go stamtąd wypędzić nawet wtedy, gdy minie zwyczajowy okres żałoby i królewska siedziba znów zostanie przystrojona barwnymi tkaninami. Umarł jego syn, ostatnia szansa na przedłużenie rodu, ponieważ nie było nadziei, by małżonka króla zdołała jeszcze wydać na świat potomstwo. Było to późne dziecko, upragnione i wyczekane, otoczone najlepszą, najczulszą, najbardziej troskliwą opieką. Chłopiec jeden jedyny raz zdołał się wymknąć wychowawcom i wybrał się na samowolną wycieczkę. Jeden jedyny raz przemókł do suchej nitki. Zaziębił się tak mocno, że mimo wysiłków lekarzy choroba doprowadziła do jego zgonu. Już nigdy nie będzie biegać po pałacowych korytarzach, nie wyrośnie na mężczyznę ani nie zasiądzie na tronie. Jedno jedyne zaniedbanie. Król odetchnął głęboko, by zapanować nad myślami, i kazał wprowadzić kapitana Saavedrę.

     – Wasza miłość… – żeglarz przykląkł na jedno kolano.

     Erydan gestem nakazał mu wstać.

     – Przyjmij, proszę, wyrazy współczucia z powodu twej straty – odezwał się Saavedra. – Nic nie może jej zrekompensować…

     – Nic nie może – król przerwał kapitanowi, nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na wysłuchiwanie kolejnej dworskiej przemowy, gładkich słów, które miały nieść pociechę, ale wyłącznie potęgowały ból. – Powiedz mi raczej, czy bogowie byli łaskawi przynajmniej dla ciebie.

     Saavedra rozpromienił się. Król dopiero teraz przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Kapitan był ubrany czysto i paradnie w czarne spodnie i niebieski aksamitny wams, przed przyjściem do pałacu musiał też odwiedzić łaźnię i balwierza, jednak ani ubranie, ani staranna toaleta nie mogły zamaskować oznak wyczerpania miesiącami spędzonymi na morzu ani ukryć śladów przebytej choroby. Mimo wszystko od kapitana biła radość, co mogło oznaczać tylko jedno.

     – Bogowie byli łaskawi – zaczął Saavedra.

     Opowiadał o rejsie, rozpaczy, gdy wydawało im się, że nie dotrą do Zachodniego Lądu, i radości, gdy wypatrzyli brzeg, o wyprawie w głąb puszczy, wypatrywaniu znaków, sprycie młodego marynarza, Sternena, któremu udało się otworzyć ukryte przejście, o dziwach, które zobaczyli, i sekrecie, który poznali, a także triumfalnym powrocie na statek. W tym momencie zaciął się, ale kontynuował. Mówił o chorobie, utracie części załogi, osłabieniu, straszliwym sztormie, podczas którego byli pewni, że już nie staną żywi na suchym lądzie, zboczeniu z kursu, nieprzychylnym wietrze i przymusowym zawinięciu do Libny.

     – I właśnie tam dowiedziałem się, że inwaderzy są już tak blisko naszych granic. Ferworan Abel Hais poprosił nawet jedną z ich kobiet, by orzekła, czy można nas wpuścić na ląd. Nie wiedziałem, co robić, nie mieliśmy sił płynąć dalej. Zdałem się na łaskę Raanów, a oni czuwali nade mną. Musiałem się rozstać z Raan Avida i pozostawić go na statku. Obawiałem się najgorszego, jednak po powrocie znalazłem go w miejscu, w którym go położyłem, nietknięty. Dowiozłem go szczęśliwie do Hennebontu o Błękitnych Bramach, a Sternen, który go znalazł, strzeże go dniem i nocą na zmianę ze mną. Bogowie są z nami.

     Mnie odebrali łaskę, jego obdarzyli, pomyślał król. Równowaga została zachowana. Być może bogowie pragnęli ofiary i śmierć mego syna była konieczna, by ci żeglarze pokonali ocean i szczęśliwie wrócili ze skarbem. Być może powinienem się cieszyć, że nie straciłem mego synka na próżno. Być może.

     – Czy ten człowiek przyszedł z tobą do pałacu?

     – Tak jest, wasza miłość. Oczekuje na wezwanie.

     – Wprowadzić go.

     Po chwili do komnaty wszedł młody marynarz, jeszcze bardziej wymizerowany niż Saavedra, ale chyba bardziej przejęty. Jego żółte oczy lśniły jak angreński bursztyn. Niósł w rękach niewielką skrzynkę. Po wejściu przykląkł na jedno kolano.

     – Wasza miłość…

     – Witaj, młodzieńcze – powiedział łaskawie Erydan, dając mu znak, by wstał. – Podobno to ty odnalazłeś Raan Avida?

     – Tak, to byłem ja.

     – To wielkie osiągnięcie. Wykazałeś się niezwykłym sprytem.

     – Pozwolę sobie zaprzeczyć. Ja tylko próbowałem logicznie myśleć i kojarzyć fakty – odparł młodzieniec. Silił się na skromność, ale było widać, że jest z siebie dumny. – Źródła wspominały o „drodze pióropuszy”, a ja pamiętałem, że w dawnych czasach nazywano tak pewien gatunek trawy. Napisane jest też „odpowiedzi szukaj w zabawie niewinnych istot” i rzeczywiście jest ona ukryta w dziecięcej wyliczance. „Na wysokiej górze rosło drzewo duże, nazywało się…”

     – Otwórz skrzynkę – przerwał Erydan.

     Nieco skonfundowany Sternen wykonał polecenie, po czym spojrzał pytająco na kapitana. Ten mruknął coś niewyraźnie, ale młody marynarz zrozumiał przekaz. Podał otwartą skrzynkę królowi.

     Erydan postawił ją sobie na kolanach. Nie dotknął Raan Avida, przyjrzał mu się tylko. Dość duży artefakt, złożony z kilkunastu splecionych pierścieni z białego metalu, ozdobiony rubinami, wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak opisywały go starożytne pisma. W tym momencie monarcha poczuł nagle, że cała historia zaczyna nabierać sensu. Bogowie włożyli mu do ręki cudowne narzędzie. Po raz pierwszy od stuleci Raanowie staną na ziemi pośród swoich wiernych, zobaczą na własne oczy, co spotkało ich krainę, i przywrócą w niej ład. Posłużą się bronią, która przerazi inwaderów tak, jak Areszów wystraszyły magiczne pioruny, zniszczą obmierzłych regedeh wraz z ich czarami. Stanie się to, o czym marzyłem, wysyłając Saavedrę za morze. Przywrócę Favaronie chwałę, synku, pomyślał król. Nie zrobię tego dla ciebie, ale na twoją cześć.

     – Wasza miłość? – odezwał się Saavedra, zaniepokojony milczeniem króla.

     Monarcha otrząsnął się z zamyślenia.

     – Jutro wraz z najwyższym kapłanem spróbujemy przemówić do bogów. Wy, jako strażnicy skarbu, cieszący się łaską Raanów, również będziecie przy tym obecni.

     – Zwołasz zgromadzenie ludu? – spytał zaaferowany kapitan.

     Erydan miał wielką ochotę to uczynić, ale coś kazało mu się powstrzymać. Przypomniał sobie historię kapłana Gavenny, który w czasach, gdy bogowie jeszcze zstępowali na ziemię, zwołał zgromadzenie po to, by wszyscy widzieli go rozmawiającego z Raanami. Bogowie poczuli się obrażeni wzywaniem ich z próżności i zamilkli. Okazali ludowi łaskę dopiero rok później, gdy Gavenny został usunięty ze służby w świątyni, zaś cały lud, a w szczególności stan kapłański, odbył pokutę. Lepiej będzie, gdy sam król i najwyższy kapłan przemówią do nich pierwsi w imieniu Favarończyków i wszystko wytłumaczą.

     – Później, gdy bogowie wyrażą takie życzenie. Jutro pójdziemy do świątyni we czterech.

     Król zamknął skrzynkę. Zauważył, że młody marynarz drapie się po nodze, dyskretnie, ale zawzięcie. Gdyby nie by pewny, że w pałacu to absolutnie niemożliwe, uznałby, że ugryzła go pchła.

 

*

 

 

     _Król Favarony wraz z najwyższym kapłanem zabrali artefakt z rąk marynarza Sternena, wiernego sługi kapitana Saavedry, i zanieśli go do świątyni Raanów. Uczynili to w ścisłej tajemnicy, gdyż nie chcieli mówić ludowi o znalezieniu Raan Avida do czasu, aż istoty, które uważali za bogów, ukażą się na favarońskiej ziemi i przemówią do swych poddanych. Umieścili go w przepisanym miejscu w Lavrede, Kolumnie Głosu, i dalej postąpili tak, jak opisano to w ich świętych księgach, przesunęli dźwignie i przekręcili rubinowe koła, a młodzi kapłani zaczęli obracać kołowrót. Ponawiali próby przez cały dzień i całą noc, aż do świtu. Wówczas zrozumieli, że na nic wszelkie starania, jednak nie potrafili się wyrzec nadziei. Pozostawili Raan Avida na miejscu, zasłoniwszy go tylko, i zarządzili powszechne modły o łaskę bogów i pomyślność dla króla, najwyższy kapłan był bowiem zdania, że tym razem bogowie mogą sobie życzyć wielkiego zgromadzenia i dlatego nie przybyli, gdy błagalnicy oczekiwali ich we czwórkę, a odpowiedzą może na pieśń chóru._

_Lud Favarony bardzo obawiał się Aen Elle i tego, że podzieli los Areszów i Angreńczyków, dlatego mieszkańcy Hennebontu o Błękitnych Bramach tłumnie gromadzili się w świątyni. Modlili się, wołali i płakali, a we wnętrzu panował taki ścisk, że nikt nie zdołałby wcisnąć do środka nawet szpilki. Podczas gdy wierni zanosili błagania do Raanów, za zasłoną młodzi kapłani wciąż obracali kołowrót. Wśród modlących się był sam kapitan Saavedra i członkowie jego załogi. Nikt z ludzi nie wiedział, jakim zabiegom Aen Saevherne poddali artefakt, ani że niewinnie wyglądający kot okrętowy nie cierpiał bynajmniej z powodu zwykłych pcheł, a stworzeń wyhodowanych w laboratorium i zakażonych szarzycą. Pchły swym zwyczajem pogryzły nie tylko kota, ale i jego opiekuna, który stał się pierwszą ofiarą i roznosicielem zarazy. Ponieważ duże zgromadzenia sprzyjają szerzeniu się chorób zakaźnych wszyscy, którzy chodzili do świątyni i prosili bogów o łaskę, ściągnęli na siebie nieszczęście, zarazili się._

_Favarończycy, przerażeni tym, co się działo, zaczęli mówić, że bogowie gniewają się na króla, a może i na cały lud. Na domiar złego jeden z marynarzy na łożu śmierci wyznał prawdę o misji, powiedział przyjaciołom o Raan Avida. Nowiny rozprzestrzeniały się po mieście równie szybko, jak zaraza. Ludzie wkrótce zaczęli głośno krzyczeć, że skoro bogowie nie zstąpili na favarońską ziemię, a zamiast tego zesłali zarazę, nie ma już dla nich ratunku. W stolicy wybuchły zamieszki, które doprowadziły do obalenia i śmierci króla. Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie do stolicy dotarli pierwsi Aen Saevherne._

     Braenn aep Gvalchmei, _Ostatnie dni Favarony_

 

*

 

 

     Saavedrę obudziło szarpnięcie za rękaw koszuli. Z trudem otworzył oczy i odwrócił głowę w stronę intruza. To śmierć wreszcie po mnie przyszła, uznał na widok ciemnej, zakapturzonej postaci, stojącej przy jego łóżku. To bardzo dobrze. Wszyscy jego towarzysze wyprawy, a także domownicy i większość sąsiadów już odeszli tam, dokąd wędrują po zgonie wszyscy uczciwi Favarończycy, i tylko on utknął na progu krainy duchów, nie mogąc ani wyzdrowieć, ani skonać. Najwyższy czas, by kapitan podążył za załogą.

     – Przykro mi, że spotykamy się w takich okolicznościach – powiedziała śmierć.

     Słowa były zrozumiałe, ale brzmiały obco. Widmo posługiwało się wspólną mową. Dlaczego nie przemówiło po favarońsku? Postać zrzuciła kaptur i wtedy Saavedra ją rozpoznał. Przypomniał sobie ich pożegnalną rozmowę. Chciałabym się z tobą zobaczyć w cieplejszej atmosferze, powiedziała wtedy inwaderka i oto jej słowa się sprawdzały. Tak, teraz było mu ciepło z gorączki, a w mieście podobno szalały pożary. Było gorąco, a on był taki słaby, i chciało mu się pić, a nad nim stała regedeh, by popatrzeć na swoje dzieło, a on nie mógł jej wyrzucić z pokoju, i wszystko się teraz zgadzało. Znalazła jakiś sposób, by naznaczyć go magią, i dlatego bogowie nie chcieli przybyć do świątyni, i dlatego on teraz nie mógł umrzeć, bo skalani magią stają się własnością demonów, ich zabawką, hevai. Gdyby ktoś mógł odpędzić czarownicę i go oczyścić, gdyby był jeszcze czas, gdyby…

     – Pozwolę ci umrzeć w spokoju, twój duch odejdzie wolny, ale musisz mi coś powiedzieć. Musisz mi opowiedzieć o wszystkim, co zobaczyliście w Raan Elureh.

     A zatem słusznie ją podejrzewał. Wiedziała, skąd przypłynęli. Ich los był przypieczętowany w momencie, gdy wpłynęli do Libny. Należało stamtąd uciekać, gdy tylko zobaczyli tę regedeh. I tak by pomarli i stracili skarb, ale nie ściągnęliby gorszego nieszczęścia na Favaronę, w Henneboncie nic by się nie stało.

     – Opowiedz mi – głos kobiety brzmiał sugestywnie i uspokajająco. Bawiła się broszką, jak miała to w zwyczaju. – Opowiedz mi, co widzieliście.

     Kapitan wrócił myślami na Zachodni Ląd, do Raan Elureh. Kiedy Sternen znalazł ukryte przejście, zeszli pod ziemię. Wędrowali korytarzami, których ściany i stropy były wyłożone osobliwym kamieniem – nie kamieniem. Niektóre były zablokowane, ponieważ sklepienia zawaliły się w czasie katastrofy albo po prostu wskutek upływu czasu, a niektóre pomieszczenia, do których dotarli, okazały się zupełnie puste, ale i tak zobaczyli dość, by mieć pewność, że przebywali tu bogowie. W jednej z sal znaleźli na przykład latający pojazd. Nie zdołaliby go poruszyć i nie wyobrażali sobie, którędy Raanowie wydostawali go na powierzchnię, ale wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak opisywały to starożytne kroniki. W innej sali połowę ściany stanowiła jednolita tafla z materiału podobnego do szkła. Pod nią umieszczono mnóstwo guzików i dźwigni, kruchych i zetlałych ze starości, gdy Sternen ośmielił się dotknąć jednej z nich, została mu w palcach i nikt już się nie odważył na dalsze próby. Wreszcie na końcu korytarza znaleźli salę do połowy zasypaną gruzem. Znajdowała się tam Lavrede identyczna jak w Henneboncie, zupełnie zniszczona, ale z Raan Avida na właściwym miejscu. To właśnie stamtąd zabrali artefakt. Tam też odkryli mapę, wyrytą w kolumnie. Wskazywała ona drogę do innych dawnych siedzib bogów. Trzy z nich znajdowały się na kontynencie i nawet kapłani o nich nie wiedzieli. Sądzili, że historie o tym, jak Raanowie mieszkali w ukryciu pośród swego ludu, były tylko przypowieściami. W jednej z nich…

     – Opowiedz mi – cierpliwie powtarzała czarownica.

     Jej głos wciąż brzmiał tak samo sugestywnie, mimo to kapitan oprzytomniał. Nie, nie będzie tego słuchać, nie może jej słuchać, bo w końcu ulegnie. Zasłonił uszy dłońmi.

     – Nie powiem ci. Nic ci nie powiem – wychrypiał, pokonując opór zaschniętego gardła i warg. – Nie zaprowadzę cię tam. Nie. Nie powiem.

     Szarpnęła go za ręce, odsłoniła jego uszy. Był tak osłabiony, że przyszło jej to bez większego trudu.

     – Powiedz, bądź rozsądny. Pomyśl, to tylko kilka słów w zamian za wieczną wolność twego ducha – kusiła. – Zostaniesz hevai dla kilku słów?

     – Nie powiem – wyszeptał – bo skalasz te miejsca… Nie powiem.

     Przed oczami stanęła mu mapa, zaznaczone miejsca, nazwy i symbole. Regedeh nie mogła… Nie wolno, nawet po takiej klęsce, nawet w obliczu śmierci, nie wolno… Nagle kobieta puściła go, kurczowo zacisnęła palce na broszy. Kapitan poczuł piekący ból głowy, jakby ktoś podpalił mu wnętrze czaszki. Potem już niczego nie czuł ani nie widział. Słyszał kroki, szelest papieru, zgrzytanie jakiegoś mechanizmu. Już niczego się nie bał, o niczym nie myślał. Bez przeszkód wędrował ku światłu.

 

*

 

 

     Serena rysowała mapę, zaznaczała miejsca i wpisywała nazwy, jednocześnie dziękując losowi, że wartość fonetyczna poszczególnych znaków alfabetu Ravamanów była znana Aen Elle i nie musiała szukać żywego Favarończyka, który dokonałby transkrypcji. Pracowała automatycznie, niemal jak w transie, szybko, bo czar, który pozwalał jej widzieć mapę dokładnie tak, jak zobaczył ją Saavedra, i odtworzyć ją, był niestety nietrwały. Jeden punkt na odizolowanej wyspie, oznaczony kwadratem, podpis – Raan Elureh. Drugi kwadrat na terytorium dzisiejszego Dilaweru, podpisany Gard. Serena nie znała nazwy współczesnej, ale Aen Elle mogli ją ustalić. Trzeci punkt oznaczony kwadratem w centrum dawnego terytorium Areszów, miejsce nazywało się kiedyś Daag, elfy poznały je jako Waradiagę. Czwarty punkt w Angrenie, podpisany Lurmes, oznaczony… Elfka w pierwszej chwili nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co właśnie narysowała. Obok nazwy miejsca widniał okrąg przeszyty błyskawicą. Dla Favarończyków - Raan Indarra, symbol mocy bogów. Sami Ravamanowie oznaczali w ten sposób pewien rodzaj broni masowego rażenia. Bombę atomową wynalazło niezależnie od siebie kilkadziesiąt ludów Spirali, więc technologia była dość rozpowszechniona, jednak elfom udawało się omijać dysponujące nią światy. Zazwyczaj.

     – Jasność tysięcy słońc – szepnęła Serena.

     Czy to mogła być prawda? Czy Ravamanowie rzeczywiście utrzymywali w tym świecie nie tylko ośrodki badawcze, ale i bazę wojskową? I co znajdowało się w niej dzisiaj? Co, jeśli głowice pozostały na miejscu? W jakim były stanie? Wynalazki Ravamanów dość skutecznie opierały się korozji… Czy ktoś mógł się nimi posłużyć? Czy mogły eksplodować samoczynnie? Należało to zbadać, i to jak najszybciej. Rada na pewno uzna sprawę za priorytetową, jeśli Serena złoży zeznania i potwierdzi je przysięgą, jaką Wiedzący składali tylko przed tym gremium. Aen Elle musieli mieć pewność.

     Elfka uważnie przyjrzała się swemu dziełu. Za chwilę czar pryśnie i nie zdoła dokonać poprawek. Najważniejszy był Lurmes. Czy właściwie zaznaczyła miejsce? Tak, niewątpliwie. Okolice Kirali, może Arpady. To pogarszało sprawę i w zasadzie wyłączało Serenę z dalszej gry. Wstępne badania w okolicy wykazały, że w Górach Arpadzkich znajdują się bogate złoża dwimerytu, co w zasadzie uniemożliwiało magiczne skanowanie wnętrza ziemi. Tylko kilkoro Aen Saevherne radziło sobie w takich warunkach i Serena nie należała do ich grona, nie mówiąc już o tym, że słabo znała się na geologii i górnictwie. Musiała się pogodzić z tym, że kto inny poprowadzi poszukiwania Lurmes. Nie podobała jej się ta perspektywa, ale pocieszała się myślą, że pozostało jeszcze kilka zagadek do rozwiązania, i to w samym Henneboncie.

     Wyjrzała przez okno. W całym mieście płonęły budynki stanowiące własność świątyni. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie było w tym nic dziwnego, zawiedziony lud, który w dodatku skojarzył zarazę z modłami, mógł wyładować gniew na kapłanach i ich majątku. Po bliższym przyjrzeniu się sprawa przestawała być tak oczywista. Działania były zbyt metodyczne, by można je było przypisać szalejącemu tłumowi. Kto zorganizował podpalenia? Sami kapłani zdecydowali się na zbiorowe samobójstwo i zabranie tajemnic do grobu, by nie wpadły w ręce najeźdźców? A może za pożarami stała ta sama osoba, która kazała splądrować mieszkanie Gyldemeera i zabrać stamtąd wszystkie mapy i zapiski? Serenie przyszedł na myśl Rochelian Vern, niepozorny człowiek o nijakiej twarzy, paradujący w ulubionym czarnym kapeluszu z wystrzępionym rondem, odpowiedniejszym raczej dla drobnego łotrzyka niż szefa laiwskiego wywiadu. Dostarczył Aen Elle wielu wartościowych informacji i istotnie przyczynił się do klęski Favarony, mimo to z jakiegoś powodu wydał się elfce podejrzany. Zanotowała w myślach, by porozmawiać o nim z Caomchanem Machą i przedsięwziąć stosowne kroki. Pozostawała jeszcze możliwość, że do gry o tajemnice "Uśmiechu Bogów" włączył się ktoś niespodziewany. Valide Dilaweru?

     Serena postanowiła odłożyć rozważania na później i podeszła do ciała kapitana. Saavedra miał półotwarte oczy, jakby nadal ją obserwował. Zamknęła je i przytrzymała powieki, które podobnie jak cała twarz były pokryte drobną szarą wysypką i lepkie od potu. Czuła niesmak, i to nie tylko dlatego, że widok i dotyk były obrzydliwe. Oczywiście postąpiła słusznie. Skoro nie znalazła notatek Gyldemeera, musiała wydobyć informacje z ostatniego żyjącego członka wyprawy, wniknąć w jego wspomnienia najgłębiej, jak się dało, nawet gdyby czar miał go zabić. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że honorowani wrogowie elfów powinni ginąć w inny sposób.

     – Starałeś się, Saavedra – odezwała się półgłosem. – Ale przeznaczenie było po naszej stronie. Czas twego ludu przeminął.

     Starannie złożyła i schowała narysowaną przez siebie mapę, po czym wyszła z pokoju. Ten epizod był już zakończony.


End file.
